The Mega ABC'S
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: Come and see what Shenanigans the MegaMind cast can get into!
1. A B C D

**The Mega ABC's**

**A/N: **Since I did Harry Potter ABC's it's kind of leaked into my other stories, and yes I had to make B harry potter XD I would like to add this, in the last story in this chapter titled Don't a waterfall is mentioned, here is a picture of that waterfall lolz take out the spaces http:/ ian . umces .edu / imagelibrary / displayimage-1816 . html

Disclaimer: ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>A is for Apple<strong>

I stared at the little kids before me, it had been so long since I had been that small, the fact that I hadn't really been around that many kids now made me very uncomfortable. School was the last place I wanted to be but Roxie had talked me into it I swear! The promise of a sleep over compelled me to do it really!

"MegaMind, that story was really neat. Can you sing the ABC's with us now?"

I smiled at the little boy who asked his eyes sparkling with delight;

"Why of course I can!"

They all smiled so brightly it almost blinded me, it almost blew my mind how nice they all were, but they didn't know half the things I had done as the bad guy. All they knew was I was the good guy and I could sing the ABC's with them. It was nice to no longer be judged by the way I had been or the way I looked these days.

"A is for apple, b for banana, c is for cacophony."

The kids all wailed;

"C IS FOR CAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Better Be<strong>

I didn't understand this movie at all, magic didn't exist it just couldn't! The talking hat yelled out;

"Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy named Harry Potter slid off the stool and walked to the table that the Gryffindor's sat at in the mist of cheering a moment later Dumbledore stood;

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

What the heck?

"Roxie can we watch something else, this is too ridiculous."

She smiled at me;

"You would have been in Slytherin you know that?"

I snorted;

"Like that little blond boy? No thank you."

She smiled and slid to sit closer to me;

"You know what they say about men who can talk in tongues don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Come around<strong>

I glared at music man, really why did he want me to stay up all night with him again?

"Just a drink or two please?"

I sighed well it couldn't hurt us right? I never drank really, last time I had been a teen and one of the ex-prisoners had stopped by to talk to me about this or that and we'd had a drink or two. Minion made me swear off the stuff the next day since it made me act sillier than normal.

"Sure, my place or yours? I don't want to do this in public any more than you do."

He hummed a little off tune thing that he had done since grade school. It was funny how close we had gotten since the whole me becoming a hero business. He'd even gotten smarter, having nudged him into going to college helped of course…

"How about my place, Roxie wouldn't think about it and I did move it since the last time we saw each other."

This is one of those times I wasn't going to ask him how he did things like that or how he'd gotten Roxanne to be so mad at him. I just didn't understand it, she was angrier than a cat defending its babies.

"Ok."

He smiled at me and off we were to his place; He had moved and it didn't look the way it used to, it was more earthy toned I guessed. So many changes in the last six months, the only thing I noticed that was still the same was the fact he still liked to drink and that he would still get a goofy smile when he and I hung out.

"I knew I could get you to come around."

I shook my head and snorted, and I knew he wouldn't stop till he got his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't<strong>

I growled and stormed away from the scene, how could Roxanne do that to me of all people? I thought she cared about me, I thought we were in love! I was the good guy, didn't we get the girl? Or was that just some big lie, the cosmic joke? Didn't I deserve happiness like the next person? I turned a corner and yelped as I crashed into someone, after falling I looked up into bright green eyes, glasses halfway down the nose of the woman I had run into, she gave me a startled wide eyed look;

"Oh sorry about that!"

I exclaimed, noticing the papers scattered around us, Picking them up I realized they were sketches and the notebooks they came from were full of them. She had quite the hand for art it seemed;

"Thank you, my goodness you were really upset weren't you?"

I blinked; it wasn't like she really cared right? And when had I stopped being so mad?

"Ah, yeah sorry. I should have been looking where I was going."

Green eyes now fully behind glasses showed concern, whether it was faked or not…But then again I had never been good at that kind of stuff. I lacked crucial social skills that would have been useful since I had become the hero of Metro city. At least I got the name right now and no longer called it metracity.

"That's alright, uh... I know this is really random but would you mind... oh never mind, it was nice to meet you."

She went to leave and I asked;

"What did you want to ask me?"

Turning she blushed;

"I was wondering if you would let me sketch you..."

I blinked, really? I didn't think I was something anyone would want to draw. I mean I looked different than everyone else so I suppose that people would want to sketch me?

"Sure why not?"

She smiled at me and held out her hand for me to shake;

"I'm Calista Bell."

I smiled;

"Nice to meet you too Miss Bell."

We headed to the stair case and walked several flights up, walking down a corridor or two and then we made it to her place; 13M. Upon entering I was stunned, her apartment was very beautiful, lots of works of art on the walls some signed with her name and others having many people's signatures. Pictures of her and what looked like friends in places that were not in the city, she must travel a lot. I stopped and stared at one picture, it was one she'd drew of a waterfall that broke and fell in several different places.

"Hana Maui, I loved to sit there and just listen to the waterfall. It was great, I love to travel all over the world, but I've not been to a lot of places, mostly I hang around this city."

I nodded maybe she didn't travel enough for her own taste? I saw at least three different countries in those pictures after all;

"Would you like something to drink before we start?"

"Sure."


	2. E F G

**The Mega ABC's**

**A/N: K sorry I went a little dark at the end but Hey I like the first story of this chapter E is for Effort ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>E is for Effort Mini note for chapter: <strong>Here is the picture that inspired the look in this story, also Take out the spaces! http: / / favim. com / image/ 95060

I smiled at Minion just to make him leave me the heck alone. I really could care less if I didn't look happy, I wasn't happy. I wanted to just be left alone!

"Sir you really should get out, it's sunny and warm. It's summer time!"

I knew he wouldn't leave me alone till I did what he wanted me to and that was for me to go out and get some sun.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving sheesh!"

He smiled at me and handed me my watch that I had taken off since I was the good guy, hey even the good guy needed a disguise once in a while. I had made it so that I could also create new people with the watch instead of being other people, after the whole debacle with Bernard I decided it was about time I fixed up the watch to do that. I really didn't want angry people like that again. Turning on the watch I flicked it a few times changing the look till I liked one. I had made so many just in case I ever needed them, a few of them were my favorites. I stopped playing with it and looked in the mirror just to make sure it was alright. I had blond hair that went to my shoulder, bright blue eyes, a black hoodie and jeans with boots completed my look, the one thing that really made this body stand out was the burn scar across the right side of my forehead to the middle of the left cheek. People tended to not look me in the face for that fact which made me a little more comfortable. I suppose most people would be bothered by such a look but since I was normally blue it made me feel more at home with the world.

"I'll be back in an hour alright?"

Minion sighed but agreed with that. I grabbed my book bag and walked out, might as well keep up the appearance but sketching. It was a hobby that I hadn't mentioned to Roxanne, I really didn't think she would get my art since she rarely did anyways. I mean come on Robo sheep wasn't that farfetched and I really liked my sketch of them! Fifteen minutes later I was in my favorite spot on the docks, it had a small park attached and people came here to have BBQ's and the like, a great place really. I went to the boulder that I loved to sit on to draw the bay only to find a young man sitting on my rock. Well darn;

"Oh your here!"

I frowned as the man jumped down, his shaggy brown hair getting in his face as he did so. He looked normal enough.. Blue jeans and a blue tee, what did he want?

"Uh do we know each other?"

He shook his head;

"No, I well I've noticed you here before and I just now plucked up the courage to talk to you, I'm Dan nice to meet you."

I nodded still wary of this man... Dan huh...Well I guess I could give him this body's name too;

"I'm Alec, what did you want to talk about?"

He smiled at me and by the time we talked all about art and so many other things that my head spun it was nearly dark;

"Could we meet again sometime?"

It wouldn't hurt to keep meeting Dan; he was easy to get along with;

"Sure!"

He smiled and we switched numbers;

"See you round."

"Yea. See you round."

I guess it was good that Minion put so much effort into getting me out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Forward thinking<strong>

I spun around in my chair wondering what the blue blazes I was going to do tonight. I couldn't see Roxanne and Minion was out right now, I didn't even want to know what Metro- excuse me Music man was doing at the moment. I could make those robo sheep, I could work on some crossword that Minion left out, I could do so many things! So why was I just sitting here and not doing a darn thing? Hem, I really had no clue what to do, there were just too many things to do! I couldn't make up my mind at this point. Roxanne always said I thought the glass was half full rather than half empty, what did that even mean? Getting up I went to the kitchen, well first thing first feeding myself or my tummy would eat itself.

"Shucks, what a day."

* * *

><p><strong>Get out<strong>

"GET OUT!"

I slumped and walked out of Roxanne's place, the door banging behind me, I didn't understand. Why was she so mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong did I? Walking to the elevator I thought of all the things I had done recently, I wondered what she thought I did to make her so mad. The elevator opened and I stepped in, a few floors later a man stepped in. I noticed he looked nervous, did I make him nervous or was he just naturally that way? I hear a slight noise that didn't make any sense, what the heck was that? The doors dinged and opened he stepped out and I frowned at the look on his face. The doors closed and pain shot its way through my chest, Looking down I noticed the dark stain on my shirt that was getting light headed I slid down the wall. I shivered, that man... he must have. Have shot me! The lights dimmed, was I going to die?

"Little buddy! Come one, stay awake!"

Thomas seemed really distant, why was he here?

"Come on MegaMind!"

I felt sick to my stomach and closed my eyes tightly;

"Here lay him down!"

I shifted from Thomas' arms and I felt the coolness of metal against my skin;

"Get some of that blood he left with us stat!"

I felt more than anything people bustling around me;

"Will he be alright?"

Thomas sounded scared;

"He's been shot in the chest Thomas, it just missed his heart."

That didn't answer the question;

"Will I live?"

The nurse, I think gasped and someone told me to save my energy.


	3. H I J

**The Mega ABC's**

**A/N: Wow Chapter Three Already?  
><strong>Help wanted is in Minions POV  
><span>Introducing<span> is in MetroMan's POV  
><span>Jolt <span>is in MegaMind's POV The song in Jolt is _Believe by the Bravery_

* * *

><p><strong>Help wanted<strong>

I whistled as I walked down the side walk, People hustled and bustled around, the sun was shining and it was a wonderful day! I noticed the fabric shop that I often went to had a sign in the window, walking closer I realized it was a help wanted poster! Oh that would be wonderful to work there! I quickly entered the store and went to Minnie who owned the store and was often at the front desk;

"Hey Minion, I was wondering if you were going to come in some time soon."

She'd been waiting for me? Well maybe she'd be willing to give me a job?

"Oh? Why's that Minnie?"

She gave me a knowing smile; Hey I wasn't always that easy to read, right?

"Oh I don't know maybe I know you've wanted to work here for some time and I just so happen to have set out a poster saying I have a job open?"

We smiled at one another for a moment;

"I'm at your service milady."

She laughed;

"Ah you charmer you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Introducing!<strong>

I blushed as Roxanne gave me a heated look, wow who knew Roxie could pull off super sexy? She gave me a small grin and wandered my way;

"So, what are you doing here?"

I shivered at the tone of her voice;

"Just thought I'd come by and say hi."

She nodded and led me into her apartment; Really Roxie had a lot from being the top reporter and lived like it.

"Maybe you could stay and say more to me?"

I smiled and sat in my favorite chair, ahh this chair was just right, not too soft nor too hard.

"Maybe I could, maybe not. Anyhow, you mentioned that you met someone today that I might be interested in?"

She nodded and gave me a glass of wine, we often did this on random days since both of us really spent a lot of time at work.

"Yes, his names Daniel. Really nice, works about as hard as me though."

Hm, I really wish that she would stop trying to set me up with a man...Not that I would tell her to stop anytime soon. Of course she was still my number one lover as far as I was concerned, but it would be nice to have something more, I really didn't want that with her. I wanted someone who would love me, someone who was male preferably. If I couldn't get one that was male, female would do, after there's more fish in the sea that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Jolt<strong>

_So give me something to believe_

_Cause I am living just to breathe_

_And I need something more_

_To keep on breathing for_

_So give me something to believe_

I sat up in bed wondering what woke me, my dream...my dream had scared the daylights out of me and now I was sure a noise woke me up. Was one of those shadows alive and going to eat me? I walked to the kitchen; everything seemed to waiting as if holding its breath. Like something bad was going to happen soon and the world was just waiting so that it could cry at the pain it would bring.

_Something's always coming you can hear it in the ground_

_It swells into the air_

_With the rising_

_Rising sound_

_And never comes but shakes the boards and rattles all the doors_

_What are we waiting for_

I gasped for breath as I lay on the ground covered in dust, blood, and sweat. This was going to be the end wasn't it...my end if I didn't find a way to beat this monster of a man. He grinned at me baring those sharp teeth, the teeth he had sunk into my skin more than once already. This couldn't end this way! I was the good guy and I wouldn't be beat by him! This was not the day I would lose rather it was the day I would think back on and sweat a little about it or laugh it off! I got up and faced off with the villain once more.

_I am hiding from some beast_

_But the beast was always here_

_Watching without eyes _

_Because the beast is just my fear_

_That I am just nothing _

_Now its just what I've become_

_What am I waiting for _

_Its already done_

_Oh_


	4. K L M

**The Mega ABC's**

**A/N: **Keep at a distance is in MetroMan's POV

Letting go is in Roxanne's POV  
>(The song at the end is called '<em>Somewhere Only We Know' <em>by _Keane_)

Master Mind Is in MegaMind's POV

I admit these three are pretty short so I might try to make the next chapter a lot long, no guarantees but I'll certainly try for a thousand or so words in it.  
>Thanks for reading so far into The Mega ABC's!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Keep at a distance<strong>

I wondered what it would have been like if I had told him that I cared about him. Of course he would think I was only messing with him again, I may not be smart but I knew exactly why I had picked on him in school. Maybe not then because we were too young to know about that kind of stuff but later on in life it hit me, right after a particularly hard fight we had as super hero and villain. It made my blood freeze when I hit him so hard that he passed out, I had never really knocked him out at any point before that and I really didn't want to do that again. I knew that day after I sent him to the hospital that I really did care about him in more than one way than I should, I was the super hero I shouldn't care for the villain that I was trying to stop and put in jail! I had cared anyway, in my own twisted way I had fallen for him, why you ask? I don't know, I guess it was because no matter the odds against him he would enviably rise to the challenge. Yep, no matter how many times I bashed his face in he would come right back for more. And gods if that didn't do anything to me the dreams afterwards would! They were very vivid and I wished on many levels that I could be with him, at the end I just shook my head and pretended to die so that I wouldn't have to hand him his own ass any more, when I realized how close he and Roxanne had gotten it was too late, they loved each other and I had to stay at a distance like I had been for so long...at a distance I had set myself with.

* * *

><p><strong>Letting go<strong>

I clutched onto Minion as I balled my eyes out, one of his arms wrapped around my shivering shoulders, I still couldn't believe it after all this time that Mega was gone, I just didn't want to believe that everything that had been good in my life for the last few years was dead and gone... I looked at the coffin where MegaMind the hero resided, this just couldn't be real, and he couldn't be gone!

_I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
><em>Is this the place we used to love?<em>  
><em>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>  
><em>Oh simple thing, where have you gone? <em>  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on <em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in <em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin <em>  
><em>And if you have a minute, why don't we go <em>  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know? <em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything <em>  
><em>So why don't we go somewhere only we know? <em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Master Mind<strong>

I knew I was smart! I just freaking knew it! My creation looked up at me and I swear it gave me a look of irritation, now what?

"Bhaaa, bhaaa?"

I shook my head that last bah couldn't have been a question...right? Ah jeez why did I make it so I couldn't understand it? The Brain Bots were easy to understand because I modeled them after dogs...but sheep were a whole different thing, a whole set of problems that I couldn't have anticipated! It decided it was fed up with just standing there looking at me and wandered off way faster than I could keep up!

"Minion! Minion The Robot sheep prototype is getting away from me!"


	5. N O P

**The Mega ABC's**

**A/N: Not for you **is in MegaMind's POV

**Out in the Open **is In Metro/Music Man's POV

**Please **is in Roxanne's POV

* * *

><p><strong>Not for you<strong>

I pouted at Thomas as he slapped my hand away from the cookies he'd just pulled from the oven, I really wanted one! They were perfect too, nice and soft and gushing with chocolate.

"These are for the kids and you don't get any!"

Really now there were plenty of them, what would it hurt if I took just one! I mean gods surly there was more than enough to go around! There were only going to be twenty kids and he'd baked three dozen!

"But I want a cookie too."

He shook his head and set them down on the cooling rack;

"Next time I make cookies I will make you a super big one, what do you think of that? But it wasn't right now. I pouted and he laughed at my face;

"Alright, alright you win grab one before I change my mind."

I did so and enjoyed every bit of it. I noticed him looking at me and I smiled at him;

"I didn't think you were a sloppy eater."

He closed in and swiped the corner of my face; his finger came away with chocolate on it. I turned red, wow I didn't think that cookie went anywhere but my mouth! He licked his finger clean and went back to baking.

* * *

><p><strong> Out in the open<strong>

**This is the companion to _come around_**

**A/N: Megaminds given name =** _son of the shield; redeemer_

I shook my head as he stared at me, Roxanne stood off to the side with a gloating look plastered across her face, MegaMind just looked startled or maybe confused...it was hard to tell with him some times.

"Is, is she telling the truth Michael?"

I turned red; it wasn't often that he would call me by my given name.

"I… I'm sorry Ransom."

He frowned and Roxanne shook her head;

"I knew you were in love with him, your sick you know that!"

I flinched, I wasn't sick…Humans had such high held beliefs, why did it matter who you loved as long as you simply loved? I had hidden from them all in that respect long before I chose to fake my death… Now I really would be alone. Surly Ransom would be disgusted with me.

"Roxanne."

Just her name but the tone of it was startling, He never sounded dominate or dark and yet… was there still hope that he wouldn't abandon me for the fact that I cared in a way that most would believe I shouldn't? Roxanne stared at Ransom, he hadn't even turned to face her when he said her name, and he was still staring at me as if trying to figure out a puzzle that was much too hard for him.

"Do you love me or is she wrong?"

Still the same clipped tone. Was he mad with me too?

"I don't know if I love you…"

He nodded and finally turned away from me, I sagged against the island I had been at when they came to visit. Roxanne sneered at me, but MegaMind got her attention all the same by standing inches from her. I knew they loved each other and I would never have a place in his heart so why had she done this to me?  
>"You were worried that he might get my attention weren't you."<p>

She pulled her lower lip with her teeth;

"Yes."

But why, why would she be worried about that? I wasn't a female so I should be the last person that she would be worried about!

"Michael, I'm sorry that she attacked you this way. If I had known you cared about our gender and not hers I would have talked to her about this before she did this."

I nodded; at least he was understanding and not screaming at me about how sick I was how much a freak I was for loving someone whom I couldn't have children with.

"I'll talk to you another time about this alright, first me and Roxanne have a lot to talk about."

He grabbed her by the arm and led her from the room. Moments later I head my front door close. What exactly had just happened? I mean my god that was the strangest thing I had ever seen him do and I had seen a lot considering that we had known each other since we were children. Turning around I grabbed my now warm beer and chugged it. This was going to be one of those sleepless nights I just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong> Please<strong>

_This would belong with the story above think of it as a part three._

I didn't understand it, why hadn't he gotten mad at Michael? Michael was gay! Not only was he gay he had feelings for MegaMind! I pouted as MegaMind told Minion what had happened since we had come back early.

"Roxanne, how could you do that? It wasn't like it was harming you or anything."

I was flabbergasted; exactly what was I missing here? Michael was gay and yet these two didn't seem to care about that, they cared more about the fact that I was the one that ousted him for what he was!

"But I, he. Really now! It's sick! He's sick!"

Minion only shook his head;

"I didn't realize that you hated gay people Roxanne, where is the open minded woman that I grew to care about?"

Where was this going? I was open minded!

"I don't understand why I am the bad guy in this!"

MegaMind shook his considerable head;

"Roxanne we're more excepting of that, I don't care about whether someone is gay or not."

Minion nodded, they shared a look and Minion stepped closer;

"Plus it helps that I'm Bi and I have a boyfriend."

He, but what the hell? I stepped backwards;

"You but, why?"

He sighed dramatically and gave me a sad look;

"Because I love him, because it doesn't matter to me what gender the person I want to spend my life with is."


	6. Q R S

**Mega ABC'S**

**A/N: Yes another chapter! I'm so happy with myself!**

**A Random Reviewer** Thank you so much, I know that it's out of character for Mega to have a thing for Metro but It's easy for me to write that kind of stuff  
>Its my comfort zone so to speak, You'll find a bunch of them in Rainy day. I also have trouble writing Roxanne and it shows in everything I write with her on. lol I do try but I feel that I've tried too hard and made her even more OOC, But it's very <strong>kind of you to review and It made my day ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Quest out of the blue<strong>

I was supposed to do what? I really thought that being the hero would give me better things to do! More things to experience and all that good stuff!

"Sir, Roxanne is on the phone!"

I rushed to the phone that Minion held out and snatched it with a hurried thank you;

"Hey Roxie!"

I heard a light snort; I had taken to calling her that because of all the time I spent with her friends and family;

"Hey Mega, do you think you could come over?"

I agreed and we hung up, dashing for better clothes than the ones I used to work on my machines I hopped, cursed, and generally made an ass of myself. Before being on my way to Roxanne's place, Minutes later I was knocking on the door. Opening it Roxanne gave me a smile, inviting and friendly;

"Hey Mega."

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek which she returned in favor.

"You wanted something?"

She closed the door and led me to her couch;

"Well, I was hoping you could do me a favor."

A favor? What did she want from me that she might show such hesitation?

"Oh? What would you want me to do?"

She turned a little red;

"Would you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Respect?<strong>

Why did I decide to do this again? Little kids were such a handful; I wasn't use to sticky hands, watchful eyes, and motor mouths.

"MegaMind?"

I looked down at the little girl with blond and pink hair, how had she gotten pink at the bottom of her long blond pigtails?

"Yes?"

She gave Minion a quick look before looking back at me;

"Is, is your friend nice to fish eaters?"

I blinked, Minion had just come and the other kids were swarming him at this point. It didn't seem to bother him that some humans eat fish.

"Well, Minion doesn't really care if you eat fish. He wouldn't eat fish but he doesn't judge people because of what they eat."

She bit her lower lip;

"But people judge each other all the time, mummy said so."

True we all did judge each other about small things and petty things too;

"Yes, but good people will look past how you act, whether or not you eat fish, or anything else."

"Like my hair."

I smiled and nodded;

"Just like that, some people would find your hair to be very fascinating."

Her little face scrunched up;

"Fas. Fascinating? What does that mean?"

I forget sometimes that kids don't know a lot of words though she did speak better than her peers;

"It means that it's something that others would like to ask you about, something that would get their attention."

She nodded and bit her lip, as if confused or maybe thinking? Next I knew I had a lapful of happiness.

"Thank you MegaMind. I'll take that to heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Sad and Blue<strong>

_Hysteria by Muse_

_It's holding me, morphing me  
>And forcing me to strive<br>To be endlessly cold within  
>And dreaming I'm alive<em>

"Little Buddy?"

I looked up at Thomas and then away. Why was he here?

"Sir, I thought you might need someone to talk to about this."

I snarled and jumped up;

"It doesn't matter, why did you have to-"

I cut myself off and stormed off, this was not something I wanted to talk to Thomas about! I didn't want him to know the reason Roxanne broke up with me was because of my immoral feelings for him! She told me that it was alright, that she understood. I didn't! I felt terrible, how could I still…why would I still want him when I had her!

_'Cause I want it now  
>I want it now<br>Give me your heart and your soul  
>I'm not breaking down<br>I'm breaking out  
>Last chance to lose control<em>

I wondered where MegaMind was, he stormed off several hours ago. Minion was upset but I calmed him by saying I'd look for him. It was turning out to be something of a shock that I couldn't find him at once, where the hell had he gone to? I was tired of this, what exactly had he and Roxanne fought about? I let my feet lead me to Roxanne's place. I hadn't looked there, why hadn't I thought of that sooner?

_And I want you now  
>I want you now<br>I feel my heart implode  
>And I'm breaking out<br>Escaping now  
>Feeling my faith erode<em>

"Please, I don't want him! I just want you!"

Roxanne sighed;

"Mega, I know you don't want to want him, but it doesn't change the fact that you do want him."

I shook my head;

"I don't want to lose you."

A smile from her lips felt more like a death sentence. I knew that smile all too well now;

"I know but I want someone to love, you can't fully love me because of your feelings for him… you'll regret never telling him."

A shiver passed through me, Regret it? I would regret losing her and having him laugh in my face if I told him. Someone knocked on the door and Roxanne went to answer it;

"Thomas, hey it's been awhile, come in come in!"

I froze, oh shit. I didn't want him to be here, she's force me to tell him for sure. He walked in and looked only half surprised that I was here.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Minion was worried."


	7. T U V

**Mega ABC'S**

**A/N: Wow Chapter Seven, Well I guess it's great that I'm getting so much out but I feel my chapters might be just a tad too small. What do you think?**

* * *

><p><strong>Turn coat<br>**Inspired by the song_Feeling Good_** by Muse**

Pain jarred me as someone hit me from behind, what was going on? This Mirage Master wanted to fight me because he was doing bad things and didn't want to go to jail… but when had he gotten a partner? I had been fighting him for close to six months but I could never get him into jail.

"Great going Miniontor Nice hit. I knew you were evil to a tee!"

I was lifted up and turned only to come face to face with Minion! But this was a different suit and was those horns on his head?

"Sure Mirage, Whatever you say."

He gave me a look that sent chills down my back;

"Minion! What are you doing?"

His grin was full of malice and showed off his sharp teeth.

"Oh I'm not Minion anymore, its Miniontor now. I no longer am under you."

I struggled against his hold;

"Please, Minion this isn't you! This isn't right!"

His eyes burned with hatred;

"Oh and that's where your wrong. I was always better at being evil than you, only I never operated in this city. I'm the Master Mind this time; I knew one day I would have to end you."

Mirage Master chuckled and walked over to the device they were trying to steal, picking it up he hollered at Minion;

"I'll be at base Miniontor."

Minion simply nodded and sighed;

"I guess this is your end now isn't it MegaMind."

He said my name with a sneer but this couldn't be happening, it couldn't be real, Minion was the nicest fish, the best friend…how could he be evil?

"I thought you were my friend Minion…I thought you cared about me."

His eyes blazed with hatred and anger;

"I was nothing more than your Minion, nothing more than a lackey for so many years…How could I go from that to your friend? I obviously didn't matter that much if you never noticed that things would go missing or that every once in a while I would go missing? "

He must have paused so that I would think about those things, but my mind only wandered into an escape plan, letting myself sag into his grip I started the plan;

"Your right, I never did…you never became good you were evil the whole time. I'm sorry it came to that Minion I really am."

And I struck him in the chest plate. I knew the buttons of his old suit and prayed that I could damage this suit much in the way I could have before. He yelped and fell backwards;

"Your right, this is the end. But it's your end not mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Under the mistletoe<strong>

"A fund raiser? Why do I have to go?"

Roxanne fixed me with a penetrating look. I knew that look all too well now; we'd been together for almost a year and a half;

"You're the hero of this city, of course you have to go to show your face to the people who will be helping with their checks, if you don't show and give them a good reason why they should give their money then they won't."

This meant a lot to her, it always did when she gave me the look she had me pinned with.

"Alright Roxie, I'll go."

She smiled and nodded to me;

"I knew you would."

Walking with her to the main room Minion greeted us with a giant smile;

"Roxanne I did what you asked me to."

She nodded to him and led me down the hallway to the game and TV room. I noticed the Christmas decorations up, a string held Mistletoe and a great big tree was sitting in the corner. I looked to Roxanne who only pointed up; looking in the direction I noticed that there was also mistletoe above me. She gave me a sly look and advanced on me;

"Say that's mistletoe isn't it."

And we kissed, oh now I was looking forward to that fund raiser. I bet they would have plenty of mistletoe since it was a Christmas party!

* * *

><p><strong>Victory<strong>

"Ah Ha! It's done!"

Minion gave me a strange look as I pelted out of my room;

"Sir, what's done? What have you been doing?"

I didn't even bother to answer him as I raced to the phone; I dialed a well-known number and waited. Three rings in a pleasant voice answered;

"Hello?"

A quick grin tugged my lips;

"Hey Calista, Guess what! I finished it!"

I heard a squeal of delight;

"About time MegaMind! It's gotten so close to the competition that I was getting worried!"

I'd been worried about it too to be honest. The Competition was for upcoming painters, Calista had been helping me by showcasing some of my work in her art gallery. I didn't use my real name and no one but the people who filed the papers would even then not many people knew about my given name.

"I Know I know. I just wanted it to be perfect is all."

She said something but not in the receiver, someone said something back and Calista snarled;

"I'll call you back Ransom."

She hung up and I wondered what the hell had just happen. It had almost sounded like…no I couldn't think about her; it hurt too much to think of her. Enviably my mind supplied her name. Roxanne, of course my mind was right it had sounded like Roxanne talking to my second best friend. I wandered away from the phone and Minion gave me a strange look;

"Is everything alright sir?"

I nodded;

"Just Peachy."


	8. W X Y Z

**Mega ABC'S**

**A/N: thanks_ A Random Review _and _Skye1963_ ! I was trying to go in a slightly new direction and ended up with those three, lol I wanted an evil Minion and why change his name too much? But thank you for the reviews it inspires me and I tend to write out better stories lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Which way?<strong>

I looked down at the directions and wondered exactly how I had ended up doing this kind of stuff. I mean it wasn't like I was into being around a lot of people unless it was work... I swear Audra did this on purpose;

"Turn left and go to the red building."

Alright, simple enough directions, Getting to the red building I looked around, well this was interesting how did I get into the building? I walked round till I found a door and tried to open it only to find that it wouldn't open, Gha, darn it how did I get in! Walking away to find another door I heard a bang and turned, Calista laughed as she leaned out.

"Want in?"

I smiled and went back;

"Of course...what are you wearing?"

She turned red and smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles from the dark purple skirt. It flowed around her legs nicely and stopped above her ankles barely. Her top was just as abnormal on her, a plum purple color, it accentuated her upper body…Honestly I wasn't staring but she was rather busty so it was hard to miss I swear!

"Come meet my business partner?"

I nodded and walked in to the building, she led me to a gallery styled room with only one person in it; this lone gentleman turned his almond-shaped brown eyes on us as we walked deeper into the room. His silky, curly, chalk-white hair was worn in a style that reminded me of a trailing ribbon. He wasn't very tall but honestly he wasn't the shortest man I had ever met and he had a thin build, maybe something a dancer would have I guess, His skin was cream-colored so he must have got out in the sun often enough. He waved, I noticed that he had long-fingered hands, did he play any instruments I wondered, and His wardrobe consisted of a gray suit jacket, with a green button up and gray slacks, and black dress shoes. This man was well off, so how in the world had he become Calista's partner?

"AH, this must be MegaMind? Yes?"

She smiled at him, holding out a hand as if to show off a product she introduced him;

"This is Alphonse Henry Pierce, Alphonse this is Random Ahiadr."

Alphonse nodded lightly;

"I Vas not under the impression that you had a surname."

I felt the corner of my mouth lift;

"Most don't even realize that MegaMind isn't my name."

He nodded;

"I looked at your art it was very moving. Very few paint the vay you do."

I felt my face heat up. Not many would say that to me or at least I didn't think too many people would…honestly if people knew I was not only into abstract art but also was the one who designed the new school that had recently been built. I would lose a lot of support; they wanted a hero not an artist.

* * *

><p><strong>X, Simply X<strong>

This new villain was strange, I mean we all were, but still this one topped the cake for strange. He called himself X. Nothing else just the one letter, honestly didn't the villains have any creativity anymore?

"I'll make your world crumble make you fall to your knees with the pain of it all as the world you worked so hard to get falls around you."

X really didn't know whom he was dealing with now did he?

"The bad guy never wins what makes you think you'll be any different?"

X frowned at that concept, but hey out of all the people in this world who would know best? Years I spent being stopped by MetroMan, I was evil then. All it took was a change of heart and I was then the good guy, and that would never change. Nor would the fact I wouldn't let any villain come and bring me to my knees, I couldn't let them do that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow<strong>

The flowers were all yellow and they smelled so beautiful... But why did I feel so at home here?

"Taqire."

I knew that voice but from where? I turned and found myself face to face with a man who looked so much like me that it was like looking into a mirror.

"Taqire it isn't your time yet."

My time? I wasn't dying was I? I was fighting a villain but what had happened... Hm. There had been an explosion and then I woke here. Maybe I was dead already?

"Father?"

He smiled at me;

"Yes son, I'm so very proud of you. But it is not your time. Earth still needs a hero like you, your loved ones still need you."

* * *

><p><strong>Zia<strong>

"You are under arrest for the murder of Roxanne Ritchie."

Minion looked surprised and I felt my heart freeze, my Roxie dead?

"That can't be Roxanne left only three hours ago, she can't be dead!"

I couldn't believe it this wasn't true it was a trick, this woman was wrong, Wrong!

"Can anyone other than Minion confirm you've been here the last three hours?"

I froze; it had only been me and Minion;

"I can."

Bernard! Why was he here?

"And you are?"

He gave her his everlasting bored look;

"Bernard Goodwin."

She nodded;

"Zia Norman; I'll have to bring you all in then if you are his witness for being here for the last three hours."

Bernard nodded, how were we going to pull this off? He hadn't been here and we all couldn't get the story straight before she got me to jail...


	9. E C F

**Mega ABC'S**

**A/N: **This portion of the ABC's will be random letters but you'll get the whole alphabet, I have a general Idea of what I am doing and I know that it will reach chapter 17 with what I've got lined up, however **I will allow request, all you have to do is PM me or review and mention you would like a story and I'll PM you **and those request can end up any ware in the seventeen or make new chapters

**Maybeawriter you inspired me to write more every chapter starting from here is dedicated to you and reviewers like you ^_^**

**Warning: Cursing! lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Every New Beginning starts with an end <em>(Sequel to Zia)<em>**

**_A pic I instantly thought of Zia as looking like ^_^  
><em>**http:/ /www. bigstockphoto . com/ image-18057155 / stock-photo-a-beautiful-young-woman-in-brown-jumper-with-long-dark-hair-and-clear-blue-eyes

Blue eyes locked on to me a rage boiling in those eyes that sent shockwaves of pain through my body.

"Roxanne your alive!"

A cold smiled and a slap later;

"Yes MegaMind I am alive and so are you."

I couldn't believe this! Why was Roxanne acting like this? Zia Moaned and Roxanne kicked her ribs.

"Stupid bitch, you should have known better Norman."

Zia Norman was a woman that makes you think of a bird of prey with deep-set aquamarine eyes, luxurious, curly, brown hair is medium-length and she has a lithe build, how she had become a cop beats me. But I was sure that a few of her ribs were broken. The side of her face that was facing me was bruised a deep purple and black, where Roxanne had hit her to knock her out;

"Zia…Zia wake up."

Roxanne glared at me;

"What's this? Do you have a thing for miss I-Am-Better-than-everyone? That's laughable, who would want you now?"

Barbs of pain lanced through my heart, I didn't understand this new Roxanne;

"I thought you cared for me Roxie…what happened to you?"

She sneered;

"She met the mastermind Zelcor. He warped her mind, she needs help-"

Roxanne kicked her again and tusked as Zia coughed up blood and saliva. I cringed, we had to get out of this or Zia could die.

"Roxanne, leave Mrs. Norman out of this. This is between you and me."

Another growl tore through Roxanne's mouth. This couldn't be how it ended for us…Damn Zelcor and whatever he did to my sweet, loving Roxanne!

"No, no Miss Norman gets to be the first to witness your death."

* * *

><p><strong>Chaotic Rock-<br>another take on _Come Around_ in Mega Mind's POV ^_^**

My lips tingled and when I swiped my tongue across them it came away with the after taste of beer, sweets, and a taste that could only be described as Michael's. I shivered and pushed farther away; Michael looked a little surprised but then again that could have just been the beer talking.

"I, I have to go."

He blinked; I turned away and hurriedly made my way to the door;

"Wait, I'm sorry!"

I didn't bother to stop, my mind whirled as I rushed away from him…from the one thing I couldn't believe he had done. I loved Roxanne; he knew that why in blazes would he even think I would be OK with …With that? I wasn't even sure where the hell I was going, maybe he had thought it ok because he was drunk? I never even thought about whether or not he could get drunk or not, I guess that answered that question with a resounding yes. But it made more sense as I continued on my way home, all those goofy grins on his face, the way he would pat my back, pay attention to me, the way he had treated me years ago….I crawled into bed and sighed, it hadn't taken me long to get home but I was tired out of my brain and the beer had finally released its hold over me. Gods why had Michael ruined a perfectly good friendship? Beer, of course it was the beer. I doubt he would have told me otherwise. Right? Oh geezus, what if he had thought about telling me? My eyes felt like two rocks and I allowed them to drift shut.

…

"MegaMind wake up!"

I started awake and noticed Minion looking none too pleased;

"Good morning Minion."

He frowned at me and shook himself he didn't have a head like me, I mean he had no neck so when he wanted to shake his head… you get what I mean.

"After noon MegaMind."

Really? It wasn't often that I slept in like this. Damn it Michael!

"I didn't have anything important today did I?"

A frown but he didn't answer;

"I'll take that as a Yes, what did I miss?"

He closed his eyes;

"Nothing sir, you didn't miss anything. But I just thought it was strange that you were still in bed."

It was, I was so use to the prison system that I ran off of it without even thinking about it anymore.

"I had a long night is all; Michael wanted to hang out with me."

Now that got Minions attention;

"Roxanne warned me he might want to do that."

Warned him? What the heck was he talking about? He must have realized that this was something that Roxanne hadn't quite talked to me about.

"Why would she do that Minion, and don't try to worm yourself out of telling me. I won't let it drop till you do tell me."

Minion knew that this was one of my more annoying traits. I annoyed myself all the time with my own tactics;

"Well Roxanne seemed to be under the impression that Michael has a crush on you."

He, well the kiss from last night really showed that to be true now didn't it?

"Why would that Matter? I mean come on I'm with Roxanne, why would he try anything?"

Minion gave me a look that in words on paper would be described simply as O. I rather he didn't look like a fish out of water pun very much intended.

"He did something to you last night didn't he?"

Not that you needed to know Minion my slippery friend;

"We were drinking that's all."

He gave me a devious grin;

"Yes, and then he did something stupid didn't he?"

I turned red, of course he did something stupid, but we were drunk! It wasn't like I pulled away till after we had kissed! Hell I had even kissed back!

"Minion it doesn't matter alright!"

I jumped out of bed and stormed to my bathroom, slamming the door shut I wondered why it hurt so much to admit that I was kissed by Michael. I sighed and started up the shower, my god why Michael? Why would you do this to me? Send me into this torment and this conflict… I loved Roxanne and I couldn't love him. I couldn't leave Roxanne, not for anything or anyone.

"Sir…Roxanne is here."

I growled and turned the shower off; thank god I always had a change of clothes in the cabinet. I walked out and found Roxanne in the kitchen with Michael. What the hell was he doing here?

"Roxanne, Michael."

Roxanne smiled lightly at me and Michael looked scared. I would look scared of me right now too.

"He came over this morning and told me what happened last night."

I sat at the table and wondered exactly where this was heading, Roxanne was my girlfriend and that wouldn't change anytime soon.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did…I didn't mean to do that."

I nodded, I couldn't stay mad at him, and he knew that it would never happen. It couldn't because I wasn't that way.

"Apology accepted, but next time we hang out we're not drinking."

They both smiled and I knew today would be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Visions (The sequel to E is for Effort)<strong>

"Hello?"

There was silence for a moment;

"Hey Alec, This is Dan."

I made a noise and walked away from Minion;

"Hey Dan, how are you?"

"Great, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today?"

I didn't have anything to do today as long as no villains attacked of course.

"Sure why not?"

Grabbing my watch I once more became Alec, I really liked hanging out with Dan. It had been six months since we started to hang out and become friends. He was funny and I enjoyed his artwork, he was a top name to be honest and it was great to see his expression when someone on the street spotted him and pointed out he was Dan Warren. This often got us running so we didn't have to deal with all the people who liked his art work.

"Hey Alec!"

I waved at Dan and crossed the street, It wasn't often I would hit the club with Dan but hey everyone deserves a chance to go out and ogle the women when they were away from their girlfriend, after all I wouldn't do that around Roxanne, she'd kick my butt!

"Hey, where are we heading tonight?"

He grinned;

"A new place called The Cursed Lab, apparently the guy that owns it is into Dungeon and dragons."

That made sense, it sounded like a strange tavern that you would run into if you were gaming. I didn't play all that often and only with some of the guys that helped raise me. They were either dead now or still in jail, or didn't want to talk to me since I was the good guy now.

"Cool, lead the way."

…

Dan smiled a little loopy since he had been drinking;

"Ok Dan where the blazes do you live?"

He pointed and I sighed, might as well ask Minion if he could find out for me. I pulled out my phone and dialed Minions number;

"Hello?"

I smiled, he was always polite;

"Hey Minion could you do me a favor?"

A small pause had me sweating, what was he doing?

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Could you give me the directions to Dan Warren's place? From The Cursed Lab?"

I could almost hear the disapproval from Minion even though he didn't say anything.

"Sure, give me a moment."

Dan hugged me tightly to himself and muttered something before going quite again. What was he muttering in his drunken state?

"Alright sir, get onto fifty second and head east till you reach metro way and take a left."

…

After searching Dan I found his keys and letting us in I realized that Dan really didn't care that he had a lot of money, that wasn't to say his place was plain or anything but it lacked any really expensive things, it had pictures that he himself had painted, pictures of friends and family and the like, A picture of us at the beach stared at me from his desk;

"Which way is your bedroom?"

He gave me another one of those loopy smiled;

"First door on the right when you get to the narrow hallway."

A moment and a fall later we reached his bed room, I huffed as I placed him in his bed, making sure to take his shoes off. His wide burnished iron eyes locked on to my blues and held for a moment;

"You're a good friend you know that?"

I smiled and nodded;

"You're a great friend too."

And I saw myself out so that he could get some well needed sleep.


	10. K T M

**Mega ABC'S**

**A/N: Maybewriter you just made my birthday/Easter the best one in some time ^_^  
>I'm glad that you are honored I'm honored that you came to MegABC's and reviewed so thank you!<br>Sorry it took so long lolz I started on my b-day then writers block hit and others were on the comp more than me hahaha hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Knight of Loss<strong>

_Don't kid yourself  
>and don't fool yourself<br>this love's too good to last  
>and i'm too old to dream<em>

I yelled out as the madman whom I had been fighting slipped behind me and grabbed both my arms roughly and slammed me to the ground. This wasn't supposed to be happening! Metal cut into my gloves and bit into my skin. What the hell! This wasn't good by any stretch of the imagination, I had thought this was your run of the mill break in only to find this man in a costume who was faster than I had given him credit and stronger than most, strong enough to pull me down, strong enough to hand-cuff me.

"LET GO!"

The man chuckled, and leaded down;

"You are no match for me MegaMind, never were, the boys and I knew from the beginning that you couldn't be strong enough, smart yes, strong no."

I knew this voice…An inmate once, one who had scared me just a bit and the three that raised me kept me from him telling me he was no good, that I shouldn't mess with him. The warden had always kept an eye on him when he just happened to be near me. Why was beyond me but right now I knew I had to get away from this psychopath.

_Don't grow up too fast  
>and don't embrace the past<br>this life's too good to last  
>and I'm too young to care<em>

_Metro Pov_

I heard the cry of pain that sent chills of ice down my back, which had to be MegaMind! After all how many times had I made him scream? We had been enemies for so long, now as friends I didn't want to hear that kind of scream, rushing to the museum I began my search for him and whatever the causes of his screams were. Didn't like the sounds of pain, I had heard him scream before because of me but not like that, it sounded like a death scream and it scared me, was he dying? I turned into the main hall and felt my jaw drop; a costumed fellow was on top of MegaMind. NO! I rushed the guy and threw him from MegaMind who didn't move as blood pooled around him.

"You bastard!"

The man chuckled;

"It wasn't anything he didn't deserve that whore."

I saw red; no one I mean no one deserves that kind of attack!

"Go to hell you rat bastard!"

And I swooped down on him, I wouldn't kill him but I would make him hurt!

…

I laid him on my bed, I couldn't take him to a hospital considering that he had told me not to but I needed to make sure he didn't die from blood loss at least;

"Amber, are you on duty right now?"

A pause;

"Would I be on the phone if I was?"

Good point, thank god for that one. My sister was a doctor and often was a smart ass to me, really to anyone but me more than most.

"I need help, uh a friend of mine was attacked…I don't know how much time they have."

"On my way! Beep beep beep…"

I winced; she must have slammed her phone down if she'd hung up that fast. I hoped she got here soon, I hadn't learned very much from her considering I didn't need Medical attention or at least not that often. It took her half an hour to get to my place and when she did it was with practically a hospital worth of medical supplies.

"Where?"

I silently pointed to my room; I didn't follow her because I would only be in the way. I waited what seemed an eternity.

"He should be fine brother of mine."

I looked up and sighed in relief;

"How long will it take for him to recover?"

She hummed for a moment;

"He should wake in a day or two, I'll check on him later today and early tomorrow. If he wakes before I come tomorrow give me a ring and don't give him your 'I-pity-you' look that will piss him off."

She walked away and I sat down, If only I had been faster…if only I had done something!

_Don't kid yourself  
>and don't fool yourself<br>this life could be the last  
>and we're too young to see<br>Mega Pov_

I opened my eyes and winced in pain. I hated that man so damn much and when I found him again I was going to kill him, a noise near me startled me, flinching away I hoped they didn't want to harm me;

"It's only me little buddy!"

Ah, Music Man. I turned to look at him;

"How did I get here?"

He gave me a blank stare;

"Uh, I found you last night and brought you here…my sister took care of your wounds, She'll be here in fifteen minutes or so to check on you."

His sister Amber Wright, Well she was a doctor, and she had taken care of me before, but she knew what had happened…he knew what had happened too if he had been the one to find me. Oh god, oh god he knew and she did, they knew how unclean I was!

"I…I thank you. But I should be going."

He gave me the worse glare I had ever seen. Worse than any before, why did he look like that?

"Oh no you don't little buddy; sis will tell you when you can leave. Besides why would I let you go if you're injured?"

I growled at him, at least he wasn't giving me a pity look that he was sometimes known for. He'd never done that so at least my world only tilted and not toppled. Maybe my world wouldn't change much? Maybe with friend like him and Minion I wouldn't cower in fear from men…I mean I wasn't cowering from him at least, but out of all the men in the world I knew he would be the safest, after all he had been a hero once…still. He had saved me, maybe he shouldn't have quit if he was still up to saving people?

* * *

><p><strong>True Defender<br>_(Sequel to Yellow)_**

_"Taqire...Taqire, mommy loves you, don't you ever forget and Daddy loves you too. Taqire my baby boy I love you, live for everything you have and will have."_

I shivered at the words my deceased mother spoke to me as the land of the dead faded away. She was right; I had to live for my mother and father. They had sent me away from our dying planet, father was also right and it made my heart sing to have heard him say he was proud of me and it made me sad at the same time. I was loved and yet… all those years that I had felt alone, I hadn't really been alone, I had Minion by my side and my parents smiling down from heaven. The inmates, and the warden too, I had never been alone and I would fight still. I wouldn't lose my life because I had to defend this city if it was the last thing I did. I opened my eyes, when had I closed them? The world around me was grayish and fuzzy, voices in the background. Minion was speaking to someone, malice coloring his tone;

"You're a right bastard and you will be stopped even if it's the last thing I do!"

But he wouldn't be alone in the endeavor!

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Dream<br>(Sequel to _Turn coat, music from muse called 'Apocalypse Please')_**

_Declare this an emergency  
>come on and spread a sense of urgency<br>and pull us through  
>and pull us through<br>and this is the end  
>this is the end of the world<em>

I stared at the warden surprised by his words;

"You're kidding, I thought you put him in isolation, how could he escape!"

Warden sighed and placed his fingertips together in the form of a pyramid. I never remembered what that was called but he always did it when he had something important to talk about;

"I don't know how it happed but he did get away, none of us can tell how or who helped him escape."

I knew who would help him, Mirage Master and whatever inside help they had. I still couldn't believe that Minion had betrayed me but if he wanted to stay bad he would have to end up fighting me. I didn't want to fight him, he had been my only friend for many years and to lose him was like a bullet through the heart.

_it's time we saw a miracle  
>come on it's time for something biblical<br>to pull us through  
>and pull us through<br>and this is the end  
>this is the end of the world<em>

I cried out in shock as Minions eyes widened, he toppled out of sight over the edge of the building as I rushed forward, I had to save him! He was my friend no matter what he had to say about the subject, I still cared about him even if he was evil, after all what was family if love didn't exist?

proclaim eternal victory  
>come on and change the course of history<br>and pull us through  
>and pull us through<br>and this is the end  
>this is the end of the world<p>

But it wasn't the end of Minion, the world might have frozen for a moment as he fell, I might have died a little at the thought of losing him, but victory was mine and Minion learned his lesson and maybe the thought of it being the end pulled us through and gave us a reason to both be good. Gave me a reason to be more involved with Minion, gave me a reason to tell him how much he really meant to me and kept telling him till he would get sick of it, and would never forget who it was that had been by my side for years and had looked after me no matter what I had done. I could do the same for him; I could love him no matter what he did, even while he placed the evil Miniontor away and took a new outlook on life. After all what did siblings do but forgive and while I might not forget I'd pretend to, because I loved him.


	11. H G I

**Mega ABC'S**

**A/N: AHA! The next chapter! I was trying to be funny in the first one but I don't think it worked lol hope you enjoy even if I was being a dork this chapter hahaha And I will make sequels to those asked for but it might be a while down the line cuz I couldn't think of one for this chapter, maybe within the next two chapters but I was struck down with these for some odd reason... lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Help I'm a- <strong>

"...Turtle and I can't get up!"

I frowned at the joke, really that wasn't funny; a turtle could potentially die that way.

"Minion I don't see the point of that joke."

He gave me a bored look as if he expected me to find that funny.

"Oh just help me up will you?"

I grabbed his arm and hauled him up;

"Why do people even make that joke? Do they know how many turtles die that way?"

Minion rolled his eyes and shook himself;

"Oh sir you think way too much about random stuff like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Good wives are a child's best friend<strong>

Wardens POV

The boy looked healthy enough, for an alien. The inmates had wondered if they could keep him, but if I allowed that what would stop them from teaching the poor child to be bad like them? For all I knew they would teach him right and wrong backwards! The child had a fish with him who seemed as if he didn't trust us one bit, hell this could be the child's guard for all we knew. When we took both to the hospital wing I wondered how to keep them from the government. After all we'd been looking as a whole race at the sky and wondering if there was life beyond this planet. Believing that one day we would reach those stars and seek out new life.

"Sir, they seem healthy but I would suggest taking them to St. Williams."

Hm, that could be a problem; Dr. Orson gave me a grin that didn't belong on a doctor's face;

"I have a friend there that can be discreet…We could give the child a birth certificate but we'll need parents for him."

Nathan Orson and his wife wouldn't do, they were a young family with two little kids already and I knew he wasn't paid all that well to feed three mouths. I could talk to my wife about it…she'd always wanted children and I wasn't capable of giving her one due to some trauma I'd sustained during the war.

"I'll be right back, make sure he doesn't leave your sight."

He yes sired me as I walked away. Of course it scared me to call the missus and make sure she was alright with the plan, after all what if she said no?

"Hello warden residents."

I smiled at my wife's sweet tone;

"Hi honey, I've got a big question for you."

A moment's pause;

"Well?"

She was as blunt as me sometimes, I wondered if I'd rubbed off on her after all these years.

"A child was found and he has no family or records…I wanted to know if maybe we could be his family."

Silent met my ears, too quick? Too much? I wasn't good with being subtle.

"Boy or girl?"

I smiled; I really hoped she would be alright with this.

"Boy, uh he also has a fish with him."

Another pause;

"Yes dear we'll raise him, what hospital are we meeting at?"

I knew I could count on her. I told her the one and hung up; I walked back to Nathan;

"It's settled Doctor, let's take him to St. Williams."

* * *

><p>"Oh honey he's adorable!"<p>

She picked up both child and fish and showered them with love. She was one hell of a woman, after all how many women would be thrilled that their husband brought them a baby let alone a blue one? Both child and Fish seemed pleased at the attention.

"Have they eaten yet?"

"No Mrs. Warden, we were a little worried about that. After all who knows what he would eat normally and the effects of our food to his system."

She nodded and frowned a bit;

"Could it possibly kill him if we do an allergy test?"

Both Nathan and his friend Dr. Taylor looked at one other at the same time;

"We're not sure but it wouldn't hurt to test him. After all if it does we know whoever sent him was an idiot."

I snorted true enough; Alice didn't look happy but handed over the boy. I guess the implication of possible death made her a little less than thrilled.

"Alright we'll be back with him and the results."

We still had the fish but it was obvious that he was a meat eater. Alice looked down at the fish;

"Do you understand us?"

Talking to a fish? I mean it was an alien but it was still a fish;

"Yes. I speak your most common language too."

Holy batman that's a talking fish! My eyes bugged out;

"Who sent him here?"

The fish gave her a glare worthy of two-face but my wife didn't back down;

"His parents, they didn't have much time so they taught me human's most common language English. However he is only three days old and doesn't speak anything other than phdornian, his home world's main language."

She nodded;

"Do you also speak Phdornian?"

She stumbled over the word but that was better than what I could do, what a tongue twister! The fish did his version of a nod.

"What is his name and yours?"

The fish seemed more relaxed with Alice as he answered him;

"My name is Minion, and his is Seeker."

That actual sounded nice if we added on our last name, Seeker Warden. Hem as if it was meant to be.

"Is it alright with you if we raise him?"

I hadn't thought to ask the fish but then I hadn't thought the fish- Minion talked.

"As long as you're good to him and love him as if he were your own."

The doctors came back into the room with Seeker and some frowns, I hope he was alright;

"Well he should be fine, he didn't have any food reactions…but we can't give him human meds."

What did that mean;

"Oh poor baby!"

I looked at my wife, what the blazes? There was a rash on the child's arm, a reaction then;

"We're not sure how long he'll have that but well… I don't think he should take any of our medicine."

We nodded; I really didn't want him to hurt!

* * *

><p>"Seeker breakfast!"<p>

I chuckled as I heard the sound of my son falling out of bed to get to the kitchen for breakfast, the boy could eat like a black hole. Minion smiled as he went back to helping Alice with plates and what not.

"I'm up!"

Alice laughed and went to fix Seekers shirt as Minion put the plates on the table. I snagged a bit of bacon and went back to my paper.

"Anything good in the paper today dad?"

We never stopped him from learning as much as he could;

"Not really, just the same old thing with north Korea and some nuclear talks between the president and Iran."

Seeker looked put out by that, but there wasn't any interesting robotic stories in the newspaper, just things about Ipads and e readers;

"That sucks."

I frowned at him, he knew better than that. We taught him not to speak like he had no manners; Well Alice taught him that actually. I just enforced it.

"Sorry, I mean that's not good."

Alice gave a grin as her and Minion took seats at the table.

"So are you two excited for this weekend?"

Seeker just about leapt from his seat in excitement. It was going to be his seventh birthday and we were taking him to a science convention. He'd wanted to go to show off his own robotics at the contest that was held at the Metro Science convention. He'd already figured out Minions suit when he was three and had published several papers about robotics. He was brilliant with robotics, he was a college student taking classes like Mobile robotics, Dynamic programming, linear systems, and Robotic fundamentals. I still thought he was a bit above what he was learning but he enjoyed the class work and being around his fellow class mates who were years older than him, but understood his love for robotics in a way that neither me or his mother could.

"I'm really hoping they like my 'brain bots', their so helpful and yet lightweight!"

They were also annoying since they kept eating my ties. Or going after my wrenches, I suspected Seeker kept throwing my wrench for the little devils.

"As long as people don't wear ties I suspect they'll love the bots."

Seeker gave me a sheepish grin, speaking of sheep;

"How are the sheep going?"

A farmer we knew was having issues with dogs or something that kept eating his sheep.

"Still working on the kinks but I think we can test them on Mr. Boyd's farm."

That was good to hear, Thomas Boyd was getting really desperate to stop the killing of his sheep.

* * *

><p><strong>Inescapable Darkness<strong>

"May her soul, and the souls of all the faithful departed, through the mercy of God rest in peace. Amen."

I looked at my father as he stood solemn next to me, I still couldn't believe it…why did my mother have to be taken from me? Why did there have to be bad people in the world, those who wanted others to hurt and liked to torture others? Dad looked at me and I knew he wouldn't stop till he found the man who had taken mothers life.

"Let's go home."


	12. Dandelion

**Mega ABC'S**

**A/N: once again thank you maybewriter ^_^ and sorry I thought I proofed it but ^_^; well thanks**

**And to all readers this is only a one story chapter lolz I wrote so much that I thought you might like it to be a single story chapter ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Dandelion<strong>

"Alright class, I want you to paint anything that catches your eye, make sure to spread out. I don't want the same thing twice!" Mrs. Clause said and the class dispersed;

"I want to paint the lake what about you Megan?"

I turned to my friend Melody;

"The trees by the lake are very beautiful, how about I come with?"

She smiled and we walked in that direction, Melody was a good friend and she knew my little secret, After all I was Metro cities villain, that's right your incredibly handsome master of all villainy MegaMind or rather your Mistress, I learned years ago that life wasn't easy for women, we were looked down on, of course these days that wasn't completely true but as a villain I was more in danger and I couldn't risk it. As an alien even more risky, Warden had helped me cover up that I was a female. As I got older I had to build a machine to cover up the fact I was a woman. Me and Melody had become friends when I found her being attacked by some men, I scared her so I showed her I hadn't beat them so that I could hurt her but that I only wanted to help. She, Minion, and Warden were the only ones who knew I was female. We'd become friends since then and shed helped me on so many levels. We reached the lake and I gleefully pulled out my paints, melody sighed happily;

"I'm so glad Mrs. Clause let us out today!"

We didn't come as often as I and many of the other students would like but it wasn't like Mrs. Clause never took us I began to mix colors and what not for my trees. I loved art, I practically lived for it, well that and machines. I lost track of time, a shadow drifted past but what really caught my attention was Melody's gasp of shock alerting me that everything might not be alright; I looked around and spotted Metroman, he appeared to be looking something, brief panic had me wondering if he'd somehow figured me out, but he answered that question and the panic lessened;

"You ladies should leave, a robber is around here."

As we put our stuff away he drifted off, not that far since I could still see him, melody more concerned about the robber was gone before I was even half way done with putting my art stuff away. The rushing of feet caught my attention, next I knew a gun was pressed to the side of my head. I froze, this bastard dared? I stomped on his foot causing him to cry out and get Metroman's attention, in a blink Metroman had broken the gun and knocked the robber out cold.

"He could have hurt you, what were you thinking?"

I snorted and walked back to my canvas; after all I had nothing to worry about anymore. Deciding I might as well answer I formulated one;

"You weren't that far away and besides the next kick would have landed on his gun hand." Metroman gave me an apprising look;

"You remind me of someone else."

Oh I did, did I? I could bet considering how many strong women he knew;

"Miss Ritchi I'd be guessing."

He gave me a devious grin;

"Something like that. What's your name?"

I smiled speciously;

"Oh you'd forget it, it's so common."

He lost his grin and searched my face.

"I'm sure I won't."

I didn't often hear that tone, only when he was irritated with me or angry.

"Don't you have a villain to take in?"

He sighed and flew off with said villain.

* * *

><p><strong>Metroman's POV<strong>

The officers thanked me for my help and I flew off; the woman from the park still on my mind, who was she? She reminded me of _him_ so much! Mind she talked less than MegaMind, but her eyes were almost the same shade of green as his, and they both had a smart mouth. Their smiles were vastly different and yet so similar; both gave me fake smiles…but this woman was enrolled at Metro University and I doubted MegaMind even made it to high school. I knew the woman went to MU because I heard Mrs. Clause telling her art class to go paint, I knew her profession because of her husband who donated a lot, I might be able to find out my smart mouthed woman's name and talked with her again; after all it wasn't often that I met a woman that beautiful who didn't want to talk to me.

* * *

><p><strong>MegaMind's POV<strong>

No matter how much I liked math the class was always boring, thank god for the end of class. I needed lunch and melody wanted to have lunch with me. Halfway to the diner I and melody went to have lunch someone called out;

"Miss Marks!"

I turned around and just about gasped, MetroMan! Well he wasn't in hero garb, a white wife beater hugged his chest and tight blue jeans covered his legs and sneakers on his feet. Oh gods that meant he would introduce himself as Michael Warrant.

"Yes?"

Just let him think I was stunned by his _handsomeness_.

"I'm Michael Warrant, I was wondering if we could possibly talk about your artwork?"

Not smooth metro, as Megan I didn't know you. To me you were just Warrant the playboy.

"How do you know I do art?"

He smiled at me;

"I'm hosting an art party at Marty's art gallery."

Ah the perfect cover, Marty liked my work and would have talked about me. I should have realized he would have all the answers for my questions.

"I don't paint for galleries and I'm only a student."

I turned and walked off only to have him fall in step with me;

"Stop stalking me."

I rushed into the diner glad to find that he didn't follow me in. I searched for melody and found her at our usual place, sitting I noticed the raised brow;

'Warrant?"

I sighed;

"He was trying to talk to me, I swear if that man doesn't leave me alone."

She smiled;

"Looks like you caught his attention though."

Smiling back;

"Wait till he realizes it's me."

She laughed at that and the waiter that had come up to our table gave her a funny look as if he thought she was a nut.

* * *

><p><strong>Metro POV<strong>

I couldn't believe she left me like that! I was not a stalker; she'd never met me before! I would remember meeting a woman like her, after all how many women called me names or didn't want to be around me? That sparked interest in me, how could it not? I had to get to know such a strong soul; something told me we could be great together.

…

She looked beautiful, her and her friend were talking and drinking by the balcony at the universities dance hall, Megan was wearing a blue chiffon evening dress, and its bottom half reminded me of waves or sea foam.

"Hello Miss Marks, Miss Turpin."

They turned and looked at me, the friend smiled but Megan gave me a dirty look, Miss Turpin walked off;

"Hello again Mr. Stalker."

I grimaced;

"I'm sorry, but could we talk?"

She sighed angrily;

"Look leave me alone or I'll tell everyone that you're MetroMan."

How the hell had she known that! I checked if anyone was around before scooping her up and darting into the sky;

"What the hell are you doing?"

She yelled out but we were too high up for anyone to hear it;

"How did you know?"

I snarled. She shrank in my arms;

"I…please I can't, Please put me on the ground!"

She was afraid of heights? I set down on the lawn not far from the balcony.

"How did you know who I was?"

She blushed;

"I went to school with you."

Had she?

"You can't tell anyone else Megan, promise me that."

She nodded;

"If you leave me alone."

She really didn't want to be around me did she?

"Why do you hate me?"

She shivered lightly;

"I don't."

I grabbed her by the arms;

"Then why are you afraid of me?"

Megan flinched;

"Because I…It doesn't matter, just leave me alone!"

She marched off. What did it take for me to get near her?

* * *

><p><strong>MegaMind's POV<strong>

I couldn't stay here, not with him here.

"Melody I'm heading out."

She looked surprised and followed after me.

"What happened?"

I sighed and waited till we were away from the crowd and nearer to my car.

"I told him I knew he was MetroMan."

She gasped;

"Oh Megan!"

I sighed and motioned that the door was unlocked for her;

"He picked me up and leapt into the sky… I was so scared; I don't want him to know it's me!"

She suddenly giggled;

"You've got a crush on him don't you?"

I blushed and stuttered;

"It's alright you know, after all he does pay a great deal of attention to you."

She was right, he was the first man to pay attention to me but not the kind I got at school…the men there asked me for dates… not that I wanted a date with Michael…MetroMan did I?

"It's confusing melody, he's my enemy as MetroMan but a stranger as Warrant. Not just any stranger but a playboy millionaire."

Melody smiled and it seemed understanding at least;

"He sure is a hunk though."

I bit my lip;

"But if he found out…he could tell on me, hate me; god knows what he'd do to me."

She laughed and I didn't see where it was funny;

"Ah but you have your own blackmail."

That was true I did know something that he didn't want anyone telling to the public.

* * *

><p><strong>MetroMan POV<strong>

I sat up in bed and wondered why had just woke me from a dead sleep. My skin tingled at the breeze that shouldn't have existed, the balcony door was open and I hadn't left it open, throwing on a robe I looked out only to spot MegaMind! I snarled and came out; he gave me a sad look that stopped me in my tracks.

"What do you want?"

He leaned against the railing;

"I need to talk to you MetroMan."

I froze. He was the second person today who knew mind I remembered going to school with him.

"About?"

I folded my arms against my chest.

"Megan Marks."

Now that got my attention;

"Why?"

He looked out at the grounds before answering me;

"I need to tell you a story."

I didn't get it first Megan now a story?

"Continue."

Turning he seemed to search for the words;

"A child came to live with a group of people, she loved all of them even if some of them were bad people or did something wrong…the girl learned that some were not nice to girls, so she endeavored to be a man."

He paused;

"But Megan isn't."

But why this story, it couldn't be Megan's…He gave me a small smile that was so sad.

"The girl went to school where all the other children hated her and the one that hated her most was you."

Now this didn't make any sense!

"You were the only person I didn't like not Megan."

He erupted into laughter;

"Oh Michael, so blind."

He showed me the watch on his arm before twisting the sides and instantly turned into Megan, I was in shock, what the? He turned it again and was once more himself;

"She became bad and sunk deeper into the male persona until one night she saved a young woman under attack. They became great friends and as that happened MegaMind died a little bit and Megan lived a little bit more."

Oh god, but why share this with me?

"Then Megan met you and MegaMind began to fear for his life so Megan pushed you away."

He…she was telling me this to do what exactly? What did they really look like?

"No more illusions, why are you telling me this?"

MegaMind sighed;

"Because one day MegaMind will die and Megan would like a life that you won't ruin."

That I wouldn't ruin? But why tell me in the first place?

"Why did you tell me then?"

He looked away from me;

"Because I couldn't keep lying to you."

But why? Why not keep it up? I doubt I would have figured it out!

"This is the last time you'll ever see me like this, I decided to be wholly Megan."

I frowned, when did he decide? I would lose him…

"Will you still push me away?"

He looked surprised;

"Why would you want to be around a freak like me?"

That stung, I hadn't ever called him one but I didn't stop the others from…I had made his life hell when all he wanted was to be accepted…

"Because you're not…because if you are then I am too."

That wasn't what he was expecting by the look on his face.

"Michael?"

I gave him a smile;

"I realize this might be way too late but…I'm sorry. For everything, I really shouldn't have been that mean or let the others be mean to you."

MegaMind bit his lip and it pained me to see the hurt in his eyes;

"It's a start."

I nodded;

"This might sound rude but…could I see the real you?"

He blinked;

"Megan?"

I wondered if that really was his name or if it was the watch woman's name.

"You've been hiding the real you all these years, has anyone other than Minion and Miss Turpin seen that side of you?"

He made a sound that people generally made when they got something;

"It is a little rude. I might show you one day…but not today."

And then he was gone, I was fast but damn that was fast! I then noticed the brain bot zoom off, wait…had he really been here or was that just a hologram?


	13. R P A

**Mega ABC'S**

**A/N: This one came out of left field lol I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>I would like to remind folks that I don't have a beta and word can be a jerk sometime, If you spot glaring errors please tell me and I will fix it!  
>Mind all three of these stories are linked to my Rainy day series ^_^ you'll find the characters in this in <strong>chapters 6, 7, and 12 in Rainy Days<strong>, though I did change the characters up a little ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Reverence<strong>

"Mister MegaMind?"

I looked down at the little girl, beautiful strawberry blond locks of hair in curls around the child's face, and bright olive green eyes stared up at me.

"Yes?"

She smiled shyly;

"I wanted to give you this."

And she held out a gun that looked way too much like my de-gun. Where had she gotten such a beautiful thing of art?

"Wha?"

She smiled sweetly at me;

"I made it, I liked your de-gun...I thought you might like it."

And she bounced off to play with the other kids, her teacher looked at me in shock;

"I'm sorry I don't know how Rain dose that! She sneaks things in all the time and I'll be darned if I ever find out how."

I nodded and looked back down at the gun, it had filigree like my de-gun and yet very different, it was silver filigree to my gold and gold lettering rather than blue, but the base color was black and there was a blue thunderbolt on the side that clicked when I pressed on it, Rain's head turned the moment I did it and she rushed back over;

"You shouldn't hit the safety in a school."

Did it actually work? Had she really remade my gun? Oh lords if this eleven year old could create this gun that took me several years to work the kinks out... She was a genius... what else had she tinkered with?

"It works?"

She nodded and pressed the other thunderbolt and the side I'd pressed clicked back;

"It took me a year to figure out your gun and another to make the first one, this is model number six."

It took her only six models? I'd gone through hundreds!

"Did you recreate anything else Rain?"

She nodded brightly;

"Brain bot. cept mine is smaller and it's gold and silver."

Well well, I think I just made a friend for sure.

"Maybe you could show me some time."

Rain grinned;

"Alright! wait could I meet Minion? His suit is sooo interesting and so is he!"

I chuckled;

"Yes you can meet Minion."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to what turned out to be her guardian. I hadn't expected that! MetroMan...MusicMan gave Rain a look of displeasure;

"I saw her talking to you I didn't realize she'd brought her De-gun in too."

She pouted and flounced off to the rest of her class mates;

"Her mother's ill and I couldn't say no to that face...you'll find out soon enough that you can't either."

I nodded, she played with the other kids who all seemed to want to play with her;

"She has your charisma Michael."

He grinned;

"Well she is my flesh and blood."

I stared at him and he smiled lightly;

"Her parents were having trouble conceiving and I just helped out a little."

I looked back at her, this little girl was endowed with superhuman DNA? Smart, beautiful, strong and charisma...god she'd be a great person, or a really bad one if she chose to.

"She loves you really. She thinks that the world revolves around you."

Well damn if that wasn't a boost to the ego, but that could lead in some terrible directions.

"Why do you say that?"

He gave me a smile;

"She always knew you were good."

* * *

><p><strong>Place and time<strong>

Lyrics used:

"Grey" by **Paradise lost  
><strong>"A walk on the dark side" by **MoonSpell**

_Calling out in shame  
>Silence engrained<br>Crying out your name  
>Something wrong but beautiful, so beautiful<em>

Green and blue glinted in the dark alley way that Minion had sworn was empty a moment before, laughter also reached him… nothing nice in that laughter even though little kids shouldn't have such an evil laugh, who was this little brown haired, pigtailed girl and why was she laughing at him?

"Minion the companion to MegaMind, distraction rate one hundred percent."

Distraction, well he knew what that meant but what the hell was this little girl babbling about? Said little girl held her bunny out and next he knew a meat cleaver came out the bunnies behind. Oh crap! She grinned and began to advance on him;

"He'll come for you, which is not in doubt. But will he come quickly enough?"

She was going to hurt him and enjoy it, she was going to lure his ward and friend to save him and then she would do something to him…No MegaMind was smart, too smart for a sadistic little kid.

"The one who sent me tells me not to kill you, but how would Mega react to you being hurt?"

He most certainly didn't want to be hurt that was for sure!

"Emma, don't hurt the subject. Boss says to just bring him in! Now stop playing with your food and take him down."

The cherry red light of a lit cigarette showed the second person to be a lonely looking guy with narrow blue eyes that reminded him of two pools of clear, cool, water and his wavy, brown hair reminded him of a lionfish's spines. He wasn't overly tall or buff but there was that sense of power radiating from him that sent Minion into a mini panic attack; these were dangerous people and they wanted him, they wanted MegaMind.

"Rodger Chrysanthos."

She moved way too quick for him to follow where she had gone till it was too late and she was slicing his suit into halves. He gasped as his water started to drain from the cracks that had formed from the burst of power she'd used to cut the gorilla suit in half.

**MegaMind's POV**  
><em>You get to keep your soul<br>Until she claims it back.  
>A darkness without end.<br>Morning was drained.  
>Here comes the rain.<br>And on the other side,  
>All is dark again.<br>And the dark walls  
>At your side again.<br>And you walk  
>The darkside again.<em>

Where was that fish? Minion never kept me waiting this long! My phone rang, ah at last Minion telling me why he was late!

"Ollo?"

Static for a moment distracted me, where was he that static would affect his phone?

"I've got a little fishy who could do with some water about now, how about you come with a bowl to south and fourth?"

The voice was young sounding…wait little. MINION! I rushed to the invisible car; I had the dehydrator so if Minion was in danger of running out of oxygen then I could get him to it easier without worrying that he would die on me. Making my way I wondered if Minion wasn't already dead, I shook my head he couldn't be dead and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him. I wondered where I could meet them, where they had Minion at. Parking I wondered where I should start. My phone went off and scared the daylights out of me;

"Great parking Mega, The building to your left is the one you want to be in."

It could be a trap, hell It was a trap what could I do?

"Brain bots, check out that building."

They complied at once and barked at me from the door way, entering myself I bit my lower lip. Where was Minion at the person who called me? An overhead light lit in the center of the warehouse. Minion looked alright, but he gave me a sad look;

"Sorry sir…I didn't realize anyone would use me."

I nodded and looked at the shadows around him.

"She's behind you sir."

I whirled and didn't come face to face with anyone, a small hem got my attention, a girl possibly no older than eight or nine looked up at me;

"You just walk right in huh, not smart I would think."

She floated passed me, literally. She was hovering just a few inches off the floor, how the hell was she doing it?

"Sir. She has MetroMan's DNA."

Oh shoot how had that happened? Who could have possibly given her it? Or Had MetroMan had a child?

"Aw don't ruin the fun my friend!"

She was no friend to him! She could have killed him!

"Who are you and why are you doing this!"

She looked a little too confused for my liking but she began to talk;

"I'm five-thirteen-thirteen-one and my boss told me to."

Another voice let out a harsh laugh and a man with spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes walked into sight, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Emma stop telling people your designation, Why are we here? Simple our boss wants to make a deal with you and the only way he seemed to think you would actually talk to us was by stealing your amazingly great friend."

They wanted to talk? But why steal Minion it made me less inclined to talk to them!

"Boss has a head full of rocks, Minion did you call the bots to get your other suit?"

He nodded and the brain bots zoomed past me, 'Emma' helped him get into the suit and I had to wonder why she was working, this was an eight or nine year old girl. She should be at school having fun!

"K, well…I will meet you two tomorrow at the park. I'll bring the basket, right Chrysanthos?"

Said man flinched and sighed;

"Alright, alright, suppose you should have a normal moment for once."

* * *

><p><strong>Another Cat<strong>

The girl gave Minion one look and suddenly she was on him happily gibbering away at him;

"Wow wow get off of him Lowri!"

The mad scientist whom I had grown accustomed to and to whom me and Minion were now friends with yelped as this woman clung to Minion.

"Aw sushi!"

He frowned;

"Lowri, he's not for eating!"

She tilted her head and looked back down at Minion who seemed to be a little more scared of the golden haired woman whom had jumped him;

"She's a cat sorry Minion, I created her when I was messing around with MetroMan's DNA. Really she's harmless, a big purr machine."

Really MetroMan's DNA?

"What about the coils of blue on her, whats with that?"

Jimmy blushed and muttered something;

"I have your DNA is what muttering wonder said."

My DNA! What the hell!

"Jimmy! You have no idea what could possibly happen to her! The DNA could break down, or or she could go berserk!"

And she was on top of Minion who's glass helmet couldn't protect him from her fist. A flash of imagery passed my minds eye, Minion's suit open and a wild eye Lowri eating Minion live.

"I won't. It's been a week since boy wonder made me. I am in control of myself, at least somewhat."

I looked at Jimmy and he blushed;

"Ah, she likes to cuddle with people..."

I wondered how many nights she must have done that to him.


	14. B L J

**Mega ABC'S**

**A/N: Songs by Skillet "Comatose" and Breaking Benjamin"So cold"**

**lol watched Avengers at the first midnight showing and loved it, I was wayyy to close to the screen but that was okay because I just got to see Loki better ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Balatron<br>(Joker, Clown)**

_My jaded heart is yours to poison with your flame_

I felt the rain wash against my skin, my memories eating away at me, the things that would haunt me for the rest of my life;

"MegaMind?"

I turned and smiled sadly at the woman who had come for me...the wrong one.

"Good bye."

I let myself fall from the side of the building, I heard my name screamed out and closed my eyes. It wouldn't be too bad to die...She wouldn't care eventually when I was dead and gone after all, Roxanne wouldn't so why should anyone else?

_Take me away over to somewhere_  
><em>Where the fire reigns and where nothing else remains<em>  
><em>Together alone waiting for nothing<em>  
><em>In where the fire reigns and where nothing else remains<em>

"Will he be alright? He won't die on us will he?"

A woman's voice, her voice again...where was Roxanne and why did she keep coming to me rather than Roxie?

"He should be fine and will wake soon, just give it time Miss Warrent."

Warrent... Why was she here? It wasn't like she had to be here...the good guy's daughter didn't pay attention to the former bad guy, or shouldn't anyway.

_Looking through broken glass I see the twisted faces_  
><em>Spitting and smiling at me with sharpened embraces<em>

"Please, I don't mean to intrude but...but I'm worried!"

I stared at the woman who had come to visit me for three weeks strait; she'd come in after work and just sit there with me. This was the first time she decided to talk to me;

"You don't need to be worried about me, go home."

She shook her head venomously;

"How quickly you tell me such! Dose it not matter to you that no matter how alone you feel that you cannot be?"

I glared at her for once;

"Leave me be, why can't you understand that I just want to be alone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lantern of the Betrayer<strong>

_I hate feeling like this_  
><em>I'm so tired of trying to fight this<em>  
><em>I'm asleep and all I dream of<em>

The pain flared in my shoulder as the bullet ripped through me, screaming I fell off the building, why was this happening? Why would she do this to me? Once I thought she loved me, weren't we happy together, weren't we going to be together forever? Why was she making my blood spill onto the concrete? Why did she want me dead? I shakily stood, I would have to face her...I wouldn't die a cowards death.

_Is waking to you_  
><em>Tell me that you will listen<em>  
><em>Your touch is what I'm missing<em>  
><em>And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you<em>

"This is the end MegaMind, no one to save you."

I shook my head, Roxanne wanted me to be in pain but I was in so much pain...She chose to betray me, leave me for dead..

"I don't need to be saved, I'm the hero now."

She flinched, but a dark smile slid onto her face;

"Hero you may be, but dead you will be."

A burst of light lit the area startling us, Emma stood before me. Her arms on her hips, she was in her school clothes still;

"A hero is never alone Roxanne, a hero never dies."

Roxanne laughed;

"What about your father! He's dead! Dead as a rock!"

Emma stiffened. Her father...dead? No! How had Michael died? He was invincible, I'd never been able to kill him...Dead and gone. I sunk to my knees;

"Never give up hope Mega, Father's not quite dead yet."

I looked up at her and wondered about the look in her green and blue eyes, They had gone dark in her anger but there was something more to that look then anger, something that sparked my own lust to live;

"Hope...Your right, as long as there is good in the world there will always be hope."

_Comatose_  
><em>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<em>

I gasped and sat up, just a dream...oh god just a dream. Emma didn't go to school and she wasn't MetroMan's daughter and Roxanne was not trying to kill me.

"Megs you alright?"

I turned to Roxanne;

"Fine, just a dream."

* * *

><p><strong>Just another hero<strong>

_Crowded streets are cleared away_  
><em>One by One<em>  
><em>Hollow heroes separate<em>  
><em>As they run<em>

I wondered as I lay on the ground, I wondered about the good times, the bad times, and the times that actually meant something to me. When did my world get to be so cold? When had the feeling just left and left me hollow inside? I had been the hero and now I understood why he had decided to no longer be one. It was just as titan said, work, work, work, and for what? I had thought that I wouldn't care as long as I could create things and save the city I cared for even though I knew people wouldn't trust me at first, I thought I was okay with that...how wrong I was indeed.

_You're so cold_  
><em>Keep your hand in mine<em>  
><em>Wise men wonder while strong men die<em>  
><em>Show me how it ends it's alright<em>  
><em>Show me how defenseless you really are<em>  
><em>satisfied and empty inside<em>  
><em>Well, that's alright, let's give this another try<em>  
><em>If you find your family, don't you cry<em>  
><em>In this land of make-believe, dead and dry<em>  
><em>You're so cold, but you feel alive<em>  
><em>Lay your hand on me one last time<em>

I felt tears hit my face as I lay on that cold ground, who could be crying for me? I thought everyone had left me? Didn't they leave me here to die after all?

"Oh please, please Ransom don't give up."

Michael? He was crying for me? Where did these tears come from? Surly he wouldn't care; after all he was the one who gave me that much needed push to be a hero rather than a villain...

"Gave up... long time ago."

I heard a started gasp;

"Seth, go find Minion!"

Minion... that fantastic fish.

"Too late. Minion's buried...where have you been?"

Michael seemed to have frozen or I blacked out for a little because the next thing I heard didn't make sense;

"Father. Please allow me to end his suffering."

A harsh hiss;

"You can't, I won't let you!"

A sigh;

"You want him to die?"

I was so close to death what did it matter if I lived anyway?

"Leave...me. Go ba...before citizens find us."

I wasn't sure which one of them touched my brow but it gave me confusing feelings, I wanted to live and keep feeling that touch. But it shouldn't make me feel that way! I needed to die didn't I?

"Seth, do you think Loki could help us?"

Loki? Norse god right? What the heck were they babbling about?

"Loki can heal like me but...wait father that's a great idea, me and Loki have been training to heal together!"

I felt a whoosh of air go past me;

"Ransom it's going to be okay, Seth went to get his brother."

Brother? Why did Michael have two boys named after gods? Oh well it didn't matter... I was going to live, maybe I would fake my death just as he had and we could talk about how he picked the names?


	15. NightLess

**Mega ABC'S**

**A/N: Sorry! I just had terrible writers block and a busy month lol hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Night-less (<strong>_Sequel__ to Sad and Blue)_

_ Song:Hysteria  
>by:Muse<em>

Minion was worried, but when my world was collapsing what was one fishes worries compared to my own fervor of worry?

"Fine, We'll talk later then Roxanne."

She nodded but that look on her face told me that she must have thought me a pathetic coward. God was I, to run away from this problem…but what was I to do? I loved her and wanted him, a rock and a hard place; I couldn't keep this up much longer, and if I could then what? Go insane with longing on two different sides?

_To be endlessly cold within  
>And dreaming I'm alive<em>

Thomas followed me home and I wished just for once I could escape him and run free without anyone knowing me, without anyone caring that I disappeared. Where were my happy days and warm cozy nights? Everything had become something of a joke; I was a joke, my feelings a joke, my life even.

"MegaMind, why are you pushing so hard to have Roxanne by your side? She left you and yet you don't seem to under-"

"Just shut up! You don't understand anything about it! And why would you Mr. Perfect? You could have anyone you wanted and I, I had Roxanne! She left me and I will never have another person who will love me and that I will love as much as I do her!"

Thomus sighed lightly;

"Alright, fine I get what you mean Megs. You lost someone you love and think that you could never get another, it's not true but I understand that fear. When my wife died of cancer I thought I couldn't love anyone else, she was my world…my life in many ways. But there will be a time, far from now when you find someone who will love you more than Roxanne ever did…when you do I'll tell you that I told you so."

And he was gone, just like that. What did he know about it? His wife died on him, but she loved him to the end…Find someone else? Me? I knew that he could but not me, not the sad freak I was. I was more alien then him, he at least looked like a human being. I was big headed and blue, who in their right mind could love me? Roxanne's smile and encouragement cut like- I snorted and quoted Albert Camus softly to myself;

"Most men are like me. They cannot live in a universe where the most bizarre thought can in one second enter into the realm of reality-where, most often, it does enter, like a knife in a heart."

_It's holding me, morphing me  
>And forcing me to strive<br>To be endlessly cold within  
>And dreaming I'm alive<em>

Entering my home I wondered where Minion might be, would he be mad at me? I sighed and took a seat in the main room, peeling off my gloves and boots and categorizing where Minion would be at this time of night;

"Sir your back!"

I turned and looked at my longtime associate, for so long I ignored him…forgot him and yet he called me friend. Some friend was I!

"Whoever walks with the wise becomes wise, but the companion of fools suffers harm."  
><em>(Unknown author)<em>

Minion looked a wee bit shocked at that, but it was true, he was friends with a fool like me.

"Sir… you don't bring me harm, I am always in danger because of what I am not because you're a fool, which you're not by the way, misguided all these years as we have been but never a fool. You think too much to be a fool."


	16. Opening of a Hawks wings

**Opening of a Hawks wings**

**This is dedicated to the story called The Shadow by BadIdeaGenius**

**I really liked your story and here's my try at a vigilante MegaMind!**

* * *

><p>The life I had led up to this point had been useless, really quite honestly useless. One didn't save people by being the bad guy, Minion thought it was time for us to no longer be the super-villains because of my perchance of not hurting the citizens. I did plan as well as I could to keep them out of it and it worked quite well till MetroMan broke whatever I had sent his way, the shards hurting people, didn't he realize it? Apparently not, which was why I wanted to stop and be the vigilante that had been going around saving people but not part of the law, as much a villain as a hero really. I didn't have to be seen and I didn't have to be one hundred percent good. Minion agreed on that aspect a huge grin on his face that would have scared Miss Ritchi for once. That woman was the worst offender of them all, she thought I would and could not be anything but the villain. It wasn't true but she seemed to think so.<p>

"Sir, it's almost sunset."

I smiled and went to don my costume; it wasn't flashy which was right for a night time hero. MetroMan never seemed to realize that just because the bad guys weren't super villains doesn't mean that he shouldn't take care of them, I knew better. The monsters who lurked in the alleyway to harm a passerby were the ones he should have been dealing with. He really didn't have a brain in that head of his.

"You know sir; you don't have a name for this persona."

I started at the comment, he was right. But what could I be called? Did it matter? The media called me Panther, or ghost, or any number of darkness they could think of.

"If I chose one who would know."

I laughed, it was true after all. I wasn't in it for the glory; I was in it to clean up the streets. While it was true most bad guys would stay at home and be good guys because of metro man the true sick monsters would be out in force at night...why didn't he do something? I think after a while of me cleaning up the streets MetroMan would grow irritated and try to find me. Too bad for him that it would be hard to do, with all my hidey holes and the tech I never used as MegaMind he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Well you could leave a sign that it was you who did something; I think it would be great fun. MetroMan gets out shined by a vigilante that no one can name the vigilante who works outside the law-"

"That's It! Outcast! It works in two ways; I clean up the dredges of this city even though they cast me out as a villain, as a monster!"

Minion looked surprised;

"Sir...really I didn't mean like that, something like the shadow or ghost or something along those lines."

I nodded;

"I could always pick a spirit? Like say Vulcan the god with the powers that are attributed with fire, black hawk... you know I think I'll go with black hawk because he is said to be a warrior for justice."

Minion tilted his head;

"That could work; we could put the image of a hawk with its wings spread as your symbol."

I smiled;

"A red one since that was the spirits color."

I knew Minion would do a good image because of how much he seemed to like the Idea. Just like how I loved my holowatch, it allowed me to be someone else. I figure I had made that was human but was also me... on some days I wished I had been a human, but I wasn't I would have to make do without being one. But it wouldn't work for what I was doing so I had created something a little different with Minions help that was; this device was activated by voice command. I had to say one word and it would activate and another to deactivate. Good thing Minion had remembered some of the language that had been on my home world. With those two simple words in non-human I wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Halajihel."

The glow of the device wasn't as bright as the holowatch but there was still a bit of a glow. I would have to fix that some time. The word Minion had taught me, the one I used to be the vigilante meant serpent, I could have used that as the name I was to use but it seemed a little silly. The one to make me turn back meant hound.

"I still think you would look better without the pin."

I smiled and touched the dark gold pin attached to my chest;

"I like it. Besides I don't think anyone will care."

The pin depicted a tiger and dragon in a deadly dance. I had loved it since I had found the darn thing in a little shop that I had just poked into, the person who sold it to me wouldn't be able to say who I was, and there was no trail account wise since I used cash.

"Someone will notice it..."

I shook my head;

"Sure but it won't lead to me."

He still looked worried about me but he was most of the time, since I had figured out what I'd been doing to him. When had I started to treat him like a fool? I strived to change that, to become his friend once more.

"True, just promise me that you'll try not to get hurt too much."

I smiled;

"Don't worry, they won't see me coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Roxanne's P.O.V<strong>

I hated it when I had to go outside during the night, it was just irritating and I swore that MetroMan didn't do his job at night, some of the people that came out at night were very unsavory. I sighed, if only he would do something about the night. I gasped as someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me into an alleyway, their hand over my mouth. Oh god!

"Don't move little missy else I'll cut you up."

I shivered at the man's voice, so devoid of anything that could be considered nice. He pulled me deeper in and I struggled a little. His blade touched the side of my neck;

"Don't be that way missy."

Someone chuckled which caught the crazy man's attention in a bad way, the blade slicing a thin line into my neck;

"Let her go."

Who was with us? I struggled to stay away from the blade;

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

A man stepped out covered head to toe in black; he didn't say anything but the look in his bright green eyes said that he was going to bring about some pain.

"What the fuck? Get out of here weirdo!"

The next thing I knew I was on the ground and the man who had saved my leaned over;

"Are you alright?"

He held out a hand to help me up, I stood and shivered. If it hadn't been for this man I would have been in a lot of trouble.

"Who are you?"

His eyes crinkled like he was smiling under the mask he wore, he gave me a little bow and promptly disappeared. I gasped…What the hell? How was he able to move that fast! I looked to my attacker who was in chains; a bird was painted above his head, some of the paint leaking onto his head. I had enough; it was time to go home!

* * *

><p><strong>MegaMind's P.O.V<strong>

"Sir you had better see this!"

I hurried to Minion since it seemed like he was going to have a panic attack; I stared at the TV, oh gods Ritchi was...oh crap;

"This is where I was saved by a masked man, I had just been walking along when someone grabbed me, This vigilante came to my rescue, the media has been calling him ghost or any number of names since he has never left anything before, now he has, the symbol you see is that of a hawk in flight, He has a name of his own Hawk. If you're watching Hawk thank you for saving me!"

My mind spun, how could I deal with this? She would hunt me, those nosy reporter skills at work. She was good at what she did, the news she worked for didn't give her enough credit.

"Sir this is bad-"

I nodded;

"And yet this also could be to our advantage, now people know that someone is cleaning up the streets. This was a good way to get MetroMan's attention. I just saved Roxanne Ritchi's life; He's going to hate that. He's going to try to outdo me, That's all I need. For him to see what true darkness is like."

Minion gave me a silly grin;

"Does this mean you grew up?"

I punched him lightly on the arm. I did have a sever deficiency in being an adult;

"Maybe."

I grabbed the remote and changed the channel;

"Movie time! I'll go get some popcorn."

I walked off to the kitchen, had I grown up? Maybe just a little, I had begun to notice things I wouldn't have before...like Ritchi's perfume. I shivered; she was a beautiful woman in my opinion. I should have realized I wasn't that different from the human beings of this planet after all I did have the same parts that they did. I slipped the popcorn bag into the microwave. What was it about her that caught my attention so?

"Sir!"

I jumped and twisted around;

"Minion! You scared me!"

He nodded but he looked just as scared;

"Someone is here sir..."

Someone around here? It didn't happen often that was for sure.

"Well they won't find this place."

Minion gave me a panicky stare;

"I'm sorry Sir."

And Roxanne Ritchi stepped out from behind him; I felt my heart speed up;

"Miss Ritchi! What are you doing here? For that matter how did you find here?"

She smiled and lowered the replica of a gun;

"Minion she brought a fake gun."

He finally relaxed; he hated guns about as much as I did, if not more. Strange I know but my degun was different, it didn't kill unless I used it wrong.

"Thank god for that, Miss Ritchi that was a very mean joke you played on me."

She looked a little surprised;

"I'm sorry?"

He frowned;

"It's alright, just don't do it again...we're about to watch a movie if you want to join us Miss Ritchi."

She had known he was nice, why it shocked her now was a mystery. The popcorn beeped and I turned away from her to get it;

"We don't bite Miss Ritchi, If you want to leave you may but don't tell anyone about where we are, moving is tedious."

Just like the last time we had to move. That had been a hassle;

"You're not mad that I came in? You're not going to tie me up and start another wicked plan?"

I sighed, being the villain was really taking a toll on me and Minion, I wasn't going to be that way anymore.

"We don't have a wicked plan in the works miss Ritchi. Although I can't say I'm not a little mad at the way you chose to come in."

She might not have had a real gun but it scared Minion either way. I couldn't stand for that.

"Oh, well this is certainly a change. You've been quite for two weeks...I was starting to wonder...if you two were alright."

She'd been worried, But why?

"I'd started to think that Hawk had gotten you two. I really hoped it wasn't the case hence why I came here. I kind of panicked when Minion spotted me."

That would explain that. But at least she didn't come because she suspected me to be hawk.

"Well, we've decided to turn over a new leaf. We never win against MetroMan and it's starting to get old, why not use our genius towards good?"

I might have said too much. The look on her face was priceless, Minion beamed at me. He knew that we were being pushed to the limits with how much the city hated us. It broke his heart to see me so hated; I knew that it hurt him with how much every one hated him too.

"You're going to be good now? You... I don't understand you always seemed to like it!"

I had liked it, it made me feel good, but there was a bigger part of me that didn't like it, a part of me that wanted Minion to be able to go out without the danger.

"I did Miss Ritchi, I enjoyed the attention it gave me...but I've reached wits end on how much the city hates us. I could endure I think if it was just me, but with the danger it puts minion in. I couldn't go on being the villain."

She nodded;

"You're not going to tell anyone, you're just going to fade away..."

I smiled, but I wasn't really going to be leaving. As the Black Hawk I would be there for the city when MetroMan wasn't there for them.

"Are you going to stay here in metro city?"

I nodded;

"It's the area I know best, the area where I've got contacts who are willing to help me."

She gave me a smile that sent my heart a flutter. I gave her back a hesitant smile and Minion gave me the thumbs up behind her back.

"If you need anything that your contacts can't get you just ask me."

Minion brighten;

"Alright Miss Ritchi!"

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxanne P.O.V<strong>

It was a little strange to be sitting between my former kidnappers, but otherwise it was quite enjoyable. They were funny, the movie was great. I didn't often have time anymore to watch movies, I wondered what it would have been like if they had started out good, what would the world have been like. If people hadn't judged him the way they had?

"So Miss Ritchi, we saw your report. You are alright right?"

I looked to minion a little surprised, He had asked me before if I was alright during kidnappings... but he sounded a little different, it actually sounded like he cared this time.

"I'm fine, I was a little scared that night...but when hawk saved me, it felt different then all those times MetroMan saved me. I knew I was going to be hurt by that man and MegaMind never struck me as the type to hurt others except MetroMan... Hawk actually saved me from danger."


	17. Sweet Genius

**Mega ABC'S**

**A/N: It became difficult for me to write, I've found a fatal flaw in my work. I get writers block or get other ideas and it's challenging to write I'm glad this is a abc format because I find ways to incorporate small things into a larger format ^_^  
>I was watching Sweet Genius lol It's a interesting show<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Genius<strong>

The sounds coming out of the kitchen surprised me, what the heck was that noise? It wasn't like Minion to be so loud in the kitchen and besides what was he doing in there at midnight? I peeked in and almost burst into laughter, Minion and Roxanne were cooking something and had flour every where, on them selves on the counters, anything flour could get on it was on. I wondered why they were in the kitchen so late and when had Roxanne come over? I sneaked up behind them as they stared down at the stove;

"What are you two up to?"

They jumped a scream actually bursting from Roxanne's mouth, who would have thought she would? I smiled at their shocked faces;

"MegaMind, we thought you were working?"

I nodded;

"It seems like you two are currently working, on what however?"

Roxanne turned a delicate shade of red;

"Uhh it's nothing!"

She muttered, I smiled which seemed to make her nervous. Minion grinned;

"She has to talk to a chef and they are going to make little Lemon Soufflés."

Ah so that's what they had been up to.

"You really should have asked sir, he's better at desserts like this then I am, I'm the meat and potato kind of cook."

That he was but he made delightful cookies and great cupcakes;

"You can make desserts but your much better at main courses which I lack skill in."

Minion smiled at me but Roxanne seemed confused;

"You make desserts?"

I smiled lightly, there were plenty of skills that she had no idea that I had been good at. I was a voracious reader and cooking particularly french desserts was the first kinds of books that I had gotten a hold of after mechanics. The world at my fingertips really.

"I'm fantastic at it, I've even written a book that became a best seller. _how to make people smile._ It's a great, it's a good book for a beginner."

She grinned;

"So your a sweet Genius?"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her;

"You'll teach this chef that your cooking with a thing or two after tonight."

And we baked all night and when she cooked with the chef she did teach the pompous man a thing or two.


	18. Untitled

**Untitled**

**A/N:**This came to me in the middle of the night last night and I began to write it today, I couldn't figure a title but it seemed right for it not to as well lol It's a bit dark and well I've never written Bernard before either, hmm what do you think?

* * *

><p>He dreamed of a world in which he wasn't persecuted for being different, for having issues with emotions. He was a good boy; he didn't mean to do things to harm others! He cried out to those around him, he didn't mean it! He didn't want to hurt them; he didn't mean to do those things! The crowd closed in, crying in outrage;<p>

"You're a bad boy! No one loves you, no one misses you!"

And the bodies moved in till he felt them everywhere, his skin crawling at the touch;

"NO!"

He felt the bodies slither across his face; his eyes shot open, only sheets damp by his sweat covered his face. Only a dream again; He got up and made his way to the kitchen, it had only been a few weeks since he got his life back...Megamind had made sure that he got the job in the museum and a new apartment with all his old things that for some reason the landlady of his last place had kept, apparently she had told the cops he must have been kidnapped but they couldn't find any evidence of that, even with Megamind parading as him. He was so plain that no one noticed him or that his behavior had changed.

The landlady had sold his place so hence the new apartment, it was nice and well within his range. It looked better than his old one... He grabbed a cup and let the cool water of the tap sooth his aching throat. His life was different now; all he had worked on was obsolete. MegaMind was now a good boy now... unlike him, he was unclean...not fit to live in this world. The world that shunned him and thought of him as a boring, pathetic, waste of space that couldn't do anything but nothing. He sighed and took a seat at the island, what could he do? What could stop these nightmares from plaguing his mind?

* * *

><p>MegaMind's POV<p>

I took a deep shuttering breath as I woke from the nightmare; why did I keep dreaming of him? Why did I keep dreaming of his cold, lifeless eyes... blood on my hands? The sweet yet coppery smell of blood? I shifted in the bed and swung my feet to the carpet and found my slippers, I knew I couldn't go back to sleep after that dream-nightmare. Not with the smell of blood still in my nostrils, and his eyes haunting me every time I closed my eyes. Bernard had been angry and fearful when Minion nursed him back to health. Those eyes still came to me when I wasn't busy...scratch that, even when I was working...but what could I do to get rid of those haunting eyes?


	19. Qualm

**Mega ABC'S**

**A/N: Another late night hit for my brain lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Qualm<strong>

**MegaMind's POV**

This was the worst thing that could happen, how was it that Roxanne had found out about my secret? I didn't tell anyone not even Minion. I averted my eyes from the woman;

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She scoffed at me; I couldn't just outright tell her that it was true!

"You don't know what I'm talking about? You want me to shout from the top of the world that you have a thing for MetroMan?"

I shivered, this wasn't good. However she found out I needed to know, I stopped cringing and looked her in the eye;

"I thought you only reported the truth?"

This shocked her, I did have some acting skills after all, I had to so I could blend in when I had my holowatch on, it had needed to be tested before I could use it particularly well after all.

"It's the truth; you slept with him didn't you?"

Ok now I knew where she was getting her information, but why had he told her of that night? She was a reporter, she couldn't help herself right?

"Why would I do that, for that matter why would he?"

She frowned lightly as if conflicted by the information;

"He told me you two slept together, He didn't lie why would he?"

I shook my head, we were drunk... It hadn't meant anything, it couldn't have meant anything.

"He was drunk for once; he could have dreamed it because I certainly would remember something as gross as that."

She sighed;

"He finally found something that made him drunk? Well that makes this awkward."

I smirked at her;

"At least you know your boy toy didn't have sex with someone else."

She glared at me;

"He isn't my boy toy, he isn't even my boyfriend."

And she stormed off, I let her. I had dodged a bullet, If she found out that we really had done the deed I would have to confess my attraction to the superhero. I had crushed on him as long as my hormones developed to that stage, He was handsome if not a little slow on the up take. I could and often did out think him, but I couldn't let everyone know that I was that smart. They had to think I was the monster builder and that was all I was and that none of the machines I made worked just right, in reality I was very intelligent. I frowned when she stopped mid-march and turned back to me;

"How did you know he was drunk?"

I froze up for a second before the answer reached me;

"He called me over, we hang out when we're not hero and villain... you can't tell anyone you'd ruin us both."

She bobbed her head and it tilted for a moment;

"Were you drunk too?"

Did I tell her the truth or did I lie? Being partly true might help me here;

"I was tipsy and that's when I chose to leave, he was full blown drunk and was singing at the time."

Right before he turned and kissed me, before we lost our clothes and did the horizontal limbo. But I couldn't admit to that, it would ruin us both; they wouldn't want a hero who was capable of fucking the villain. They might get suspicious if I escaped him, a sexual favor for escaping. Mind If I had ever thought or even got the hint that he wanted me to do that I wouldn't.

"Alright, I believe you. Funny, me believing the villain over the hero."

* * *

><p><strong>MetroMan's POV<strong>

"He said that you two hadn't had sex that night, he left when you were singing."

I frowned, really? But it had felt so real, I don't think it was my imagination...I didn't hallucinate when drunk, or at least I hadn't before. What if I had this time, oh god she'd asked him if we had sex. I hoped to god he didn't look into it too much; I mean I was drunk and it didn't mean anything, right?

"Are you alright?"

I looked up at Roxanne;

"I'm worried...I don't know how to act the next time I see him."

She nodded and gave me a reassuring smile;

"I'm sure you'll be fine, it's not like he's going to tell anyone. He told me it would ruin you both, he won't say a word...I doubt he'll even tell Minion."

Then he lied to her, he wouldn't say it would ruin both of us if he didn't mean that it would ruin both of us. She gave me a sad smile;

"It would have been nice if you had really liked me you know? Oh well, all the cuties are either taken or gay."

She laughed before heading out of my room. I sighed; if it was true and he was lying then I had to talk to him. Would he allow me near him again? And if he told me to stay away would I be strong enough to stay away? I had to know how he felt about it...If I had hurt him.

* * *

><p><strong>MegaMind's POV<strong>

I sighed as the warm water took me into its grasp; I loved warmth and didn't like cold so much. Minion had told me that our planet had been warmer than earth, I wondered what it would have been like if my planet...my people had lived and the black hole hadn't formed. Sometimes I wondered if the black hole had been artificial, I didn't know how advanced my race had been...didn't know what they were like or our customs...I at least knew my body was like a humans in many respects, I knew that I was male for several reasons. I had the same reproductive system and I had facial hair, though women had it to a lesser extent then men and some women could grow a beard. I closed my eyes; it was nice to relax for once. Minion was out at the ocean like he was every year at this time. It was mating season for the angler fish and he seemed to have the same rhythm to mating season. He'd already had a few offspring, three so far had survived and none had inherited his intelligent brain. Eventually one of them would gain it, they had a fifty fifty chance after all.

"This looks comfortable."

"AHHHHH!"

My head went under water and I spluttered when I broke above it. Metroman looked a little surprised at my reaction;

'"What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?"

He turned a little red;

"I was looking for you to talk and I heard movement over here, I honestly didn't think...Sorry I uh, I'll head to your workroom."

And he was out the door before I could tell him not to go to my workroom he had no business in there. I sighed so much for the nice bubble bath... I lurched out of the tub and dried off before tying a bath robe around myself. I found him sitting at my desk in the chair that no one used much, me and Minion both didn't like the thing but if we broke one of our chairs it could take time to get a new one... He looked up at me; the look in his eyes was unfamiliar to me. He seemed nervous or agitated.

"Well what the hell did you want to talk about so much that you would intrude into my bathroom?"

He frowned;

"I want to know the truth, you lied to Roxanne when she came snooping around for answers."

My eye twitched; the truth of the matter? Who cared what the truth was, it would never happen again I would make sure of that...no more time with the hero unless I was trying to beat him.

"The truth? I watched you act like the baboon you are while drunk and left before you infected me with stupidity."

His eyes seemed to water and he bit his lower lip a quirk that I knew meant he was trying to hide how much he was struggling with his emotions.

"You left after we had sex. Don't tell me that it was a drunken hallucination...I felt sore in the morning and no drunken binge has done that to me, the only thing that makes me feel sore in that manner is sex with a man."

When had he had sex with another man? I was a little surprised he would just out and say that to me, I mean we did have sex but I was trying to prove that we didn't have sex...

"I allowed you to top me and you did, you can't lie to me I know it's what happened. You should have asked me more about my race before trying to lie to me about this particular matter. My sense of smell is so keen that even if you took thirty showers and used all the cologne in the world I could still smell myself on you."

Oh god was that so? What if he was lying to me to get me to confess?

"Really, I find that hard to believe. Besides wouldn't you smell yourself on me if you had hugged me?"

Now the game was in my court, I could possibly get away from the truth if I bent said truth to my will.

"Yes, but it wouldn't be the same and you know that about scents Mr. I-try-not-to-show-how-smart-I-am. You are very smart Azure. I admit it you are the smartest man I know."

I sighed;

"And Miss Ritchi is the smartest person I know, funny both of us knowing someone smarter than ourselves."

Which was true, she could figure out my plans much faster then I anticipated which led to quicker failure.

"You know that's a damned lie Azure!"

I frowned; I really hated it when he acted so out of character.

"Oh?"

He sighed and stood;

"You're the smartest person on this dirtball."

I shook my head and when he took a step closer to me I backed away;

"You're as stupid as a lump of dirt do you know that? I most certainly am not the smartest person on earth. There is millions of scientist on earth, each with unique minds!"

He grabbed me and as I struggled pulled me tight against himself. I knew I couldn't get away when he held me like this, he knew I couldn't get away from him like this and so did the rest of the world considering how many times he had done this to me.

"They are smart yes, but your smart enough to be using the energy a nuclear plant could produce without a nuclear plant, your power source is cleaner and more planet friendly. You could advance the human race to a place where they could live without bickering, where food was bountiful to all and everyone has a home. You could make the world a peaceful place."

Or a place of fear and death; those things could be used for other reasons. The rich get richer where the poor get poorer, isn't that how the phrase went?

"Just talk with me, we did something so intimate... so powerful that we need to talk about it, I can't just ignore what happened between us."

I sighed;

"What would we say? It was nothing more than a drunken one night stand."

He flinched away from me and shook his head;

"Is that how you feel about what happened? Did it really mean nothing to you?"

Did it mean something to him? How could it have, I was the bad guy he was the hero. Hero's didn't fall for the villain or at least in an idea world...a world that didn't exist. There would be hatred though from the citizens of metro city...if they ever found out they would hate him and it would crush him.

"Yes it didn't mean anything to me, it was just sex."

His eyes darkened in anger, oh god was he going to hurt me? I cringed away from him; I knew he was holding back on me...that if he used his full strength he could kill me with a mighty blow to the head or neck...maybe anywhere vital.

"It didn't mean anything? What are you a hooker on the side?"

Such harsh words;

"No, you're the slut in the room."

I was pushing him and soon the dam would break and he would break me.

* * *

><p><strong>MetroMan's POV<strong>

Me a slut?

"Just because I've slept with someone before doesn't make me a slut. You wish you could have gotten some action before me."

He frowned;

"Who says I haven't, Mind I'm not so desperate to sleep with a man, Women say I'm great in bed."

If I ever met any of those women and was comfortable enough to tell them the tale I would agree with them, he was good in bed. Not that I would tell anyone one anyhow or him for that matter.

"A prostitute will tell you what ever they think will make you come back for more, that or pay them more."

He snarled and next I knew I had a cheek that for once actually stung, I knew he was stronger than he let on;

"Fuck you!"

I laughed;

"You already did."

He recoiled like I had slapped him back;

"It doesn't matter! Why the hell did you want to bring it up? It was nothing more than a drunken fuck! It's not like we have feelings for each other! You hate me I fucking hate you!"

Now this was going too far;

"You think I hate you?"

He paused before he said anything in response;

"You don't?"

My mouth ran before I could think;

"No."

The confusion in those eyes was priceless. He took a step back;

"You're a liar, you've always hated me."

It was time for a little confession... I knew this was the only path I could take;

"Till I fell in love with you."

His mouth fell open before he closed it so hard that I heard the click of his teeth together;

"You fucking liar, how dare you say that to me!"

He hissed, funny how he mistook the truth for a lie.

"It's not a lie, why do you think I wanted to have sex with you drunk or not?"

He growled;

"Alcohol lowers you thinking process, it makes everyone beautiful."

I didn't quite agree with that, I'd watched enough TV while drunk to know that someone really annoying and ugly stayed that way and besides I'd just admitted I wanted to even when I wasn't drunk, like right now. He was only wearing a robe after all and it left little to imagine with it gaping open before the belt held it closed. His chest was thin and hairless; I remember the feel of his skin against mine and almost shivered.

"It does, and you had sex with me while drunk. If it wasn't me you really wanted to have sex with then it was another male."

He shook his head;

"No, I'm not gay; I'm not a freak like you."

Oh well then, I wondered if he would ever accept himself? It had been a long hard road for my own discovery, years of womanizing to show me that men held a special place in my libido and heart.

"It's not wrong or unnatural Azure, it just means that god created you a little different than others. That it was part of his plans for you, just like one day you'll realize that you really aren't evil, he will show you the path of redemption and truth."

Church wasn't something that I often went to, but I had learned plenty over the years.

"As if I would go anywhere but hell after this hell."

So he did at least believe in hell. But he had never killed anyone, each of his inventions had been aimed at me, and he knew I was indestructible. I lunged forward and grabbed him again. He shirked and tried to get away but it was hopeless, I sat in the chair that I had been in before.

"You're not bound for hell Azure, if you were so would I."

I felt him stiffen;

"Your mister goody two shoes, why wouldn't you go to heaven?"

I smiled;

"Because of this."

And I lapped at the shell of his ear; I knew he liked that from our encounter. He gasped and shifted;

"S. Stop it."

I wondered if he wanted me to stop because he was mad at me or he just really didn't want me. It was a little painful to think that he wouldn't want me but he'd never shown interest so I could understand if he didn't.

"Oh?"

He tried to stand but I held him so he couldn't;

"I don't want this."

But did he really mean it?

"Hmm, but you seemed to enjoy it so much last time."

He shivered and next I knew his rather large head slammed back into my face, I was indestructible true but It didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. I managed to hang onto him, but he had pulled forward and next I knew I was flying over him and crashing with the chair to the floor;

"Let me go you bastard!"

His arms were not in the best condition considering I had been holding them behind his back and they were now above his head, he squirmed and I let go not wanting to hurt him further only to watch his arms shift as if nothing had happened. What the hell? How had he managed that one?

"Surprised? My joints move differently than yours or a human."

They could go any which way, hmm I wondered what that would do to his sex life?

"I thought I'd hurt you, I wasn't trying to."

He scoffed at me;

"Hurt me? You're a jerk you know that? I'm not some weakling who can't take a punch or two; didn't you ever notice that after you punch me I would recover so fast? Oh that's right you've never punched a human have you? You punch one of them and they might not get back up, you would have to use full strength to my head or neck, the rest of me is mostly skeletal plates."

He was more bone than anything else? That would make him hard to kill; most people wouldn't have known that about him considering how skinny he was.

"I don't ever want to kill you."

He smirked;

"Oh I'm sure there's ways to make you want to kill me, like outing you for one."

I frowned at the comment, he could out me but then people would ask how he had known;

"You'd risk yourself. I doubt you would out me without proof, since you have none..."

He smiled in a very sinister way that made me wonder if he really was evil;

"I have none? I wouldn't be so sure if I was you."

I didn't understand, what could he possibly have on me? He turned away and walked off, but I wasn't going to give up that easily not when I wanted him so much, not when I wished to lie beside him late at night... I wanted him to want me back. I growled causing him to turn and in that moment I tackled him, He gasped;

"What proof do you have?"


	20. Ye of little faith

**Mega ABC'S**

**A/N: Another late night hit for my brain lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Ye of little faith<strong>

He didn't want to think why he would be left alone, didn't they understand why he had chosen to be the way he was? Didn't they see that the dark glances and acid hands that descended all those years ago would now cause this? He a hero, in a million years he never thought he could or would save them from one of their own. Why was it that the worst and the best was just two sides of the same coin with humans? It unnerved him sometimes how easy it was for them to judge another living breathing being, they all said it was wrong, said it would bring no good and yet the best of them hated just as easy as a common criminal.

"Come now ye of little faith for judgement awaits in the arms of our merciful lord and savior."

Didn't they get tired of this whole thing? Didn't they understand that god would not save them from whatever it is they feared would take their immortal souls? IF they even had them, some times he doubted even that. How could something so dirty have something so pure as a soul was said to be before life stained it like a white table cloth that had coffee and other spills strung about? He just couldn't think of wanting to keep living beyond death, he would rather not exist anymore, wasn't that better in the long run? new souls to take over from the old? wasn't it better to to remove the old so that new growth could be achieved;

"May whatever pass as your hell take you lovingly into its arms and hold you for all eternity."

The blade fell as if in slow motion and plunged into his body, over and over as if in it's own morbid way breath or maybe a heart beat, eventually it stopped and his blood thinned until almost all of it was gone.

* * *

><p>When they found MegaMinds body it was too late, he had long since expired. It wasn't fair, he was a good guy...a hero. He didn't deserve what those fanatics had done to him, his body bent and broken from the horrors they had committed against a creature so pure it would make angels want to scrub themselves for being so dirty. Sure he had been bad for so long, but he had never taken a life. Never drove as crazy as Minion...Minion, oh gods what would he say to the fish? How could he break it to Roxanne? Jesus what the hell would he tell the warden and his family? They had been so close to him, The warden treating MegaMind like family no matter how twisted they got with each other in prison, outside of it when MegaMind was behaving for once they would have holidays together, birthdays, family get together...all of that gone and dead like ashes in the wind. Why had those damned people chose now to torture, maim, and murder him? Why when he was about to be a father? When he was going to quit the hero biz and live a normal, well as normal as a alien could on earth?<p> 


End file.
